Bad Boys
by waterrain
Summary: Riku knows a lot about sex, kissing and so on, but Sora is the most clueless person about it. Sora trip's and all of his lunch falls on Riku.Riku plans to ruin Sora's life & Break his heart, but people keep on getting in the way & trying to beat him up.
1. Third Power

**Title: Bad Boy**

**Summary: Riku is a bad boy and a player. Sora is a good boy and has not ever dated. Riku picks on Sora since Sora by mistake crashed into him. **

**This story will be Mature, but right now there is nothing bad on this chapter expect light cussing.**

**Disclamier: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.**

**---------**

**They are all in the ninth grade:**

**Sora and his friends are 15 years old.**

**Riku and his friends are 15 years old.**

**They are all in the tenth grade:**

**Cloud and his friends are 16 years old.**

**Sephiroth and his friends are 16 years old.**

**----------**

**Sora and Clouds friends are also friends with each other. So yeah basic thing is they are all friends.**

**Sora's Friends: **

**Sora is the densest person about sexual things and his elder brother Cloud can tell you that. Cloud tried telling Sora many times to make Sora understand, but in the end gave up all hope for Sora. Sora is friendly and gives people that are his friend's hugs. Most of his friends claim that Sora is clingy, but that's alright since most of them have issues too.**

**Roxas is the one with the who is quick to be angered and Sora's best friend. He had tried to tell Sora about the sexual things, but had long ago gave up.**

**Tidus is the bitz ball expert and one of Sora's friend. He is on the bitz ball team and gets his friends to his game for free. **

**Namine is the artist of the school and friends with Sora. She loves to draw pictures and paint. **

**Olette is the anime expert of the school and friends with Sora. She loves writing stories of her favorite anime. **

**Selphie is the giggling manic and friends with Sora. **

**Cloud's Friends:**

**Cloud is the most toughest person getting the people who try and fight him. He can smash them like a bug and Cloud's younger brother Sora can tell you that. Well Cloud is not a bad guy, but only fights when he must unlike Riku. **

**Leon is the slient, but deadly one. He is Cloud's best friend.**

**Yuna is the peace maker and friends with Cloud.**

**Rikku is the hyper one and friends with Cloud. **

**Paine is the one who wears the most dark clothing to school ever day. She is friends with Cloud.**

**Demyx is the one who plays all sorts of instruments and friends with Cloud.**

**---------**

**Most of Riku and Sephiroth friends do not get along together. **

**Riku's Friends:**

**Riku is the badass guy of the school and will make your life hell if you piss him off. Riku's older brother Sephiroth is not scarred of his younger brother in any way. The only one Riku fears is his older brother Sephiroth. **

**Kairi is the bad girl of the school and girlfriend of Riku.**

**She has a twin sister her name is Namine and unlike her Namine is a good girl.**

**Axel is the fire manic of the school and Riku's best friend. **

**Seifer is the who picks fights and mostly wins them. He is friends with Riku.**

**Zexion is the one who is reasonable, calm and makes the plans. He is friends with Riku.**

**Sephiroth's Friends:**

**Sephiroth is the cunning evil son of a bitch and has things go his way. He had set Riku up with Kairi and had Riku date her. One less fan girl of his and Kairi no longer bugs him for she is dating Riku. **

**Marluxia is the rose expert and one of Sephiroth's friend. He plans to make a weapon out of the thorns of his roses. **

**Vexen is the science expert and friends with Sephiroth's. **

**Saix is the calm and reasonable one. He is friends with Sephiroth's.**

**Larxene is the who gets to bitch out on the victim. She is friends with Sephiroth. **

----------------

A/N: Please Review and now I have the groups, Next chapter the story will finally begin.

Please no flames and Thank You.


	2. Cloud and Sephiroth View

I do not own Kingdom hearts. Part of this chapter will be in Clouds view and then it will in Sephiroth's view. Read and find out The people might be OOC and sorry about that. Sorry for the short Chapter.

Warning: Cussing

Cloud View

_Sephiroth View_

-----

I have a younger brother his name is Sora and in Japanese it means 'Sky'. I remember when I tried to tell Sora about sexual stuff, but he didn't get it. Well when Sora was 12 years old I even turn on porno for Sora to see, but it was all in vain. Jeez how the heck is my little brother this dense and I'm proud to say I'm Bi because it is more fun. Amazing how my little brother is not a pervert infact he is like totally clueless about it everything sexual in nature!

When I was only seven I was already flirting and by nine I was kissing females or even males. Well Sora is not allowed to walk alone anywhere for there is lots of pervert and Sora is so damn dense. Heck even Roxas tried to help, but it was in vain. I date people and kiss, but I don't screw them. My little brother is clingy also hugging people and not in a perverted way. My friend Demyx has mood swings and can be like a wimpy wussy little coward to a mad ass manic son of a bitch.

Squall or rather as he wants to be called Leon. Leon is well Leon and he is my best friend for he understands me. Yuna is the peace maker and she loves firing off guns. Rikku is very hyper and bouncy not in a perverted way Jeez she is like a sister. Paine is the cold voice of reason and gives you the honest truth.

Namine is a wonder artist and she can draw anything. So I asked her "Namine can you paint a picture of Marluxia and Riku of them kissing?"

Namine blushes and said "Yeah and I'll do that for you Cloud."

So I got a painting from her and you wonder what the hell am I going to do with it.

Well you see I'm planning to wrap it up and put a note on it that says "I saw Riku kissing your friend and they be screwing each other." I plan to sent it to Riku's older brother Sephiroth's and the reason is because I can damnit.

The next day at school, I saw Marluxia with a bloody nose and muttering "Damn he fouud out, but I guess I devseved that since I'm not suppose to even kiss his little brother. Everyone else in school can, but not me because Sephiroth's friend…."

My little brother is a virgin and while Sephiroth's younger brother is a major play boy. Huh what would happen if Sora bumped into Riku and then maybe Sora will learn not to be so nice all of the time.

_I have a younger brother and his name is Riku and he is a major player, but you know what I don't care. The rule for Riku is no fucking my friends or else I'll cut his 'Mini-Riku' off. Yes and I would do that to my little brother. _

_Well years ago around four years ago, My little brother age eleven was fucking some girl and yes there was condoms. Well that girl left running half naked out of the house. I think that I looked scary with my major pissed off face._

_I just said "Nice try Riku, but I was screwing since I was seven." _

_Riku was blushing a bright red and muttered "You asshole. You just had to show up and ruin it all. She won't come back and it is all your damn fault!" _

_I had said coldly "Then you should of made that little bitch keep her damn moaning down. It's your own fucking fault for having that bitch be loud and I woke up. Every time their too damn loud I'll fucking gave them a damn good reason to fear me." _

_Riku just said "Fine."_

_I turned around to leave and said "Next time your planning to fuck and all just go with bondage."_

_My little brother flipped me off and I didn't care because I was tired. _

_A little history about me is I screwed since age of seven and I let Riku my little brother watch porno. Yes my little brother is trying to follow in my foot steps, but no he can't for he is not super evil at all. Whenever Riku and whoever he with is too loud, I take a picture and blackmailed them that if whoever it is I'll spread the word to not just to the school, but also onto the tv if they can't keep it down. I keep all of the pictures hidden and if even months from now that if the same person is loud a second time I will spread the picture to the school and on local Tv. Hah and one time, Someone was dumb enough to believe I wouldn't do it and was too loud. Well I'm in charge of the newspaper and I help at the local Tv station. Well that person was disowned and it was some guy, and sent to somewhere far away. _

_I ruin lives and make couples break up. Well Riku was screwing a chick who had a boyfriend and that chick was very loud moaning and crap. I took a picture and found the boyfriend of that chick, I gave him the photo. That dude was ticked off and decided to break up with her in front of everyone. The chick cried and Riku knew it was my fault that that dude knew, and I just held up a peace sign while smirking. I'm mean and cruel, but I do not abuse my little brother. _

_A/N: Please Review and no flames Thank You._


	3. Roxas and Axel View

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.

This chapter will have Roxas and Axel's view. Think of this as a flash back sort of thing of a diary. This kind of thing will be in a few more chapters then onto the story. Just the characters view on either Sora or Riku. 17 more people's view so I will most likely after this chapter have about 5 people per chapter. So two chapters would have a total of 10. 17- 10 2. The last two will be Sora and Riku Please enjoy! Thank you to all who have reviewed! So Riku and Sora's view should be on chapter five that is what I plan on doing. So enjoy reading and please review. No Reviews Too sad to update.

**Roxas View**

_Axel View_

--------

**My best friend is Sora and he is so damn dense it is so not funny! Sora is dense about sex, dating, sexual harassment, kissing and other such things. I tried to explain it to Sora, but it would not go into that dense minded brain of his. Sora is a sap and too nice. Then again maybe I'm too mean, but oh well that is how I'm so. **

**Sora and I balance each other out on the personality thing. One thing that I still do not get is how Sora is innocent as a new born while his older brother cloud is a huge pervert! I know Cloud once put on porno and explained, but that didn't work at all and afterwards we gave up. Sora is not allowed to go alone outside by himself for good reasons. The main reason is Sora is an idiot who does not know there are people who want to fuck him. **

**Tidus is a bitz ball manic and yeah he is my friend. I like bitz ball, but I do not go crazy about it. Namine is a great artist and all that, but she talks soft. Selphie is a giggling manic and very hyper. Olette is an anime expert, but damnit she always spoils the ending to all of the anime that I love watching. Well we are friends with Cloud's friends. **

**Cloud's best friend is Leon and he can be so quiet that it is creepy. Yuna seems to be happy and she is the most level headed one out of all of them. Rikku is super hyper and just as clingy as Sora is. Paine wears a lot of dark clothing, but she is not sad or anything, but she likes the color. Cloud has a friend and his name is Demyx, I tell you can that he has issues.**

**Okay I was just joking with Demyx, but I then lied and said that I broke his favorite instrument which is his sitar. I still do not forget what happened, Demyx broke the glass he was holding and then glared at me and sneering at me. Demyx was out for my death and my blood to be shed. Then Cloud showed up and said 'Roxas lied and your sitar is not broken'. I think Demyx has issues and stuff, but then again I have issues too. **

**Almost everyone knows who Riku is, but not Sora. Hm what would happen if Sora crashed into that dumbass badass Riku?**

_I'm Riku's best friend and to let everyone know his older brother is one evil son of a bitch. Riku fucks around a lot with a lot of people and he listens to the wise words of his older brother use condoms. Well Riku has been having sex since the lovely age of eleven. _

_Sephiroth has been having sex since the tender age of seven and I have no comment expect damn Sephiroth never ever innocent! _

_Sephiroth is known to as a sexy looking male, ruin relationships, black mail, screw people over not in a sexual way and a real evil son of a bitch. Riku is known as hot looking, wonder kisser, a bad ass boy and great in bed. Sephiroth unlike Riku is very very picky about his fuck buddy and keeps it a secret as to who it is. _

_My other friends let's start with Riku's prissy little girl Kairi. Kairi is a bad girl, but she is so whiney and annoying to me. Seifer is a good fighter, but brags too much. Zexion always has a plan and that is very useful. Riku's older brothers friends and I hate every single damn one of them. _

_Marluxia always try to stab me with that damn thorny rose and I just use my lighter to burn that damn rose. Marluxia would then get pissed, but I would flip him off, call him a wussy flower boy and went on my way. Amazing thing is Marluxia has not killed me, but I think Riku's older brother ordered his friends not to kill us. Marluxia most likely would not be able to control himself and just kill me. Vexen is an ass and insults me calling me a dumbass and other names, but then I trash his science gear by burning it. Saix well I hate him because he is too damn calm! I hate Larxene because she always starts bitching at me and I decided to burn her hair. Larxene hates my guts and at every chance she has splashes water on me!_

_**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter and Please review. The characters might be OOC.**_


	4. Morning

I do not own Kingdom Hearts and I have changed my mind. I will start the story now and no more repeating

--- Change of scene.

------

Sora was humming a little song and Cloud was writing an Essay that he got as homework since he did not do the essay last night. Sora stopped humming since he was bored and decided to call his best friend Roxas. Cloud knew Sora was calling someone and smirked to himself.

Roxas answered the annoying ringing of his cell and it was 5:35AM. Roxas noticed the ring tone was Sora's number and he sighed then answered his cell.

Roxas said in a rather pissed off tone "Hi Sora...Do you it is 5:35Am and school doesn't start until 7:00AM."

Sora said meekly "Sorry Roxy."

Roxas sighs then repiled "It's okay Sora...At least it was not at 3:00Am."

Cloud tuned out Sora's mindless chatter on the cell and by 6:00Am done with his three page front and back essay on on a family member. Cloud had choosen Sora to write the essay about and wondered what his teacher would say.

Sora finally got off his cell at 6:35AM and Cloud was all ready for school. Sora was starting to get ready and Cloud got his car keys. Well Cloud is a fast driver and Sora was seeing flash backs of his life. Sora didn't want to walk to school or ride the bus and his friends don't have a car.

Cloud's cell phone music for Demyx is Can I borrow that top and Sora answered Cloud's cell phone since Cloud is driving.

Sora said "Hi Demy currently Cloud is driving like a manic."

Demyx laughs and said "It could be worse."

Sora asked "How so?"

Demyx stated while gigging "Cloud could be wearing a mini dress and drunk as heck."

Sora said "Cloud is you friend and that was mean, but yet in a sick way funny."

Cloud parked in the parking lot by the school and grabbed back his cell from his little brother Sora. Sora rolled his eyes and said "Later Cloud...Maybe I should ask one of your friends to drive me home."

Cloud said "Just because all of my friends own cars and can drive."

Sora mutter "At least they can drive like a normal person."

Cloud sighs and said "I'll make Demyx drive you and see how fast he drives."

Sora and Cloud parted ways.

Sora saw his friends Roxas, Tidus, Namine, Olette and Selphine.

------

Riku woke up at 6:00AM and saw his older brother Sephiroth cooking. Riku glared at Sephiroth and Sephiroth just smirks at him.

Riku sneers "Sephiroth your such an ass."

Sephiroth glared and said coldly "Your fuck buddy was moaning too damn loud. Next time your fuck buddy does that you know what will happen."

Riku groans "Damnit brother you keep on scaring them away."

Sephiroth states "Learn to keep them from being too loud. Gag them and tie them to your bed."

Riku flips Sephiroth off and muttered "Your still an asshole for making them run."

Sephiroth said "Riku you drive the motorcycle and I'm driving the car."

Riku left to get on his black motorcycle and went off to school. Sephiroth was on his cell talking to Marluxia about Marluxia giving Riku a slightly poisoned rose with thorns.

Riku arrived at school and saw his close friend Axel. Axel was smirking and he said "Riku I have a plan that deals with fire, test papers, glass bottle and lots of chewed buble gum."

Riku nodded and said "That might work, but do that on Friday that is when our math test is."

Riku saw his girlfriend Kairi and she kissed him on the lips.

Zexion said "Save that for the closets or bathroom."

Before Kairi could say anything Seifer showed up and Seifer said "Riku your older brother's friends are assholes. Larxene The Bitchy, bitched at me for no damn reason."

Axel said while rolling his eyes "Duh Larxene is the Queen of Bitchy."

Kairi looks at Riku and said "Riku wanna do it in the closet."

Riku smirks and said "Yeah."

Kairi smiles and asked "Which closet?"

Axel rolls his eyes and said "Jeez you two are horny 26/7 and remember birth control pills and condoms."

Zexion sighs and said "Come on we don't want to be late."

Riku snickers and said "We have done worse than being late."

Axel said with a smirk "Riku and Kairi we are ditching you two to go to class. Riku remember condoms you don't want to be a daddy at 15. Later."

In the end Riku and his friends plus his girlfriend Kairi went to class. Axel plans to one day burn the school down, but his friends won't let him for one reason They would have to go to even crapper schools.

-------

A/N: Please Review and no flames please. Sorry about it starting off slow. 


	5. Clueless

I do not own Kingdom Hearts.

Side Note: Sora and Riku does not know each other even though they have the same classes and teachers every year.  
-  
Sora saw his friends Roxas, Tidus, Namine, Olette and Selphine.

Sora smiled brightly and said happily "Hey you guys."

Sora's friends waved and walked up to Sora.

Selphine giggles and said "You know the major player Riku, he is such a slut."

Roxas rolled his eyes and said "I don't give a damn about that ass."

Olette mutters under her breath "Your just pissed at Riku's friend Axel."

Tidus asked "Anyway Sora do you know who Riku is?"

Sora said "No, Should I know who Riku is?"

Roxas groaned and said "Sora your so spacey for Riku is in all of your classes."

Namine hummed, then looked at Sora and said "Say Sora I can draw a picture of Riku."

Selphine laughs and asked Namine "Will you draw Riku shirtless?"

Namine blushes at the thought of Riku being shirtless and said "Sure."

Sora asks Roxas "What is a slut? Am I a slut?"

Roxas groaned and said to Sora "Jeez Sora, I told you for I don't know how many times..."

Selphine giggles and said while smiling "Sora don't ever change."

Tidus sighs and said "Sora you are so undirty for teenage boy and your totally clueless more so than a spacey girl."

Sora pouts and said "Good cause I'm not a girl."

Tidus muttered to Olette "Sora totally missed the point."

Olette muttered to Tidus "Yeah and Sora is not a horny teenage boy, but you Tidus are horny 24/7."

Tidus said a little too loud "That is total BullShit because I go to bed so I'm not 24/7."

Sora turnt to Roxas and asked "What is a slut?"

Roxas groaned and said "Dang it all ask your brother Cloud."

Roxas muttered under his breath "Bet Cloud kissed some sluts."

Sora looked at the time and said to everyone "Class is about to start and we don't want to be late"  
Sora, Roxas, Tidus, Namine, Olette and Selphine ran to their classrooms. Roxas, Tidus, Namine, Olette and Selphine made it on time, but Sora tripped over something.

Sora had said "Go on without me."

Sora's teacher Xemnas walked by and he helped Sora up then said to SOra "Sora be more careful"  
-  
In the end Riku and his friends plus his girlfriend Kairi went to class. Axel plans to one day burn the school down, but his friends won't let him for one reason They would have to go to even crapper schools.

Kairi whispers to Riku "I'll give you a you know what after school."

Riku smirks and said coldly "At your house Okay because my asshole of a brother is pissed off at all your moaning."

Kairi blushed lightly and said "Okay and my folks won't be home till late."

Axel rolls his eyes and said "Riku and Kairi you two are total sluts."

Riku grins and said "I love sex and I do good in school. Your green with envy."

Axel stated "More like green with illness and jeez you two are horny 24/7."

Riku grins and said "Yeah so what and when did you last get laid axel."

Axel says with a smirk "About a day ago and I'll get to have sex all night long."

Kairi heard a boom with the door, Kairi saw Sora walk in and then the teacher Xemnas walked in.

Riku wondered 'Who is that guy?'

The class was whispering about what they did this morning.  
-  
Xemnas cleared his throat then said coldly "Shut up now or else."

The 'Or else' is that if the class does not shut up then they would have to write a 25 page essay front and back on their life hand written. Plus if they don't do that then they would fail for the year and have Xemnas as a teacher again.

Xemnas said "Time for me to do my job. Okay today is a pop quiz on your body. No groaning or this will be a damn test. Now start or fail as if it is a test."

Riku puts a hand over his lips or he would cuss at Xemnas and that would be a bad idea. Riku would cuss out any other teachers, but not Xemnas. Xemnas is pure evil how the hell did he become a teacher?  
-  
Sora was the last one done since he was spacing out. Riku was the first one done and Axel was planing on how to burn down the building.

Roxas thought 'Next class is P.E and I might skip it.'

Axel thought 'The gym I shall burn down one day and maybe we will get a better one.'

Riku thought 'Next class P.E maybe Kairi and I will screw in the locker room..Maybe not too public...'

Sora thought 'P.E will be fun'  
-  
A/N: Please Review and Riku & Sora will soon meet or rather crash into each other.  
No flames please and Thank you to those who reviewed. 


	6. With the 10th graders

I do not own Kingdom hearts.  
---------

Sephiroth saw Marluxia carrying a rose that has a lot of thorns. Vexen was carrying a science book, Saix was just walking and Larxene was whinning.

Sephiroth asked Marluxia "What kind of rose is that?"

Marluxia said "Duh, a slightly poisoned one that is just for Riku."

Sephiroth laughs and then stated "I'll act as if I didn't hear that."

Larxene mutters "Sephy your brother is a total slut."

Sephiroth narrows his eyes and said coldly "Don't insult him for he is no slut...He's a mini whore."

Saix whispers to Vexen softly "Talk about harsh."

Vexen rolls his eyes and said loudly "Not really since Riku has screwed almost all his classmates and the upper classes. Not like he called Riku-"

Sephiroth said "I fuck only the best."

Larxene giggles and said "I know who you like."

Sephiroth rolls his eyes and said "So what it is not like something I would hide."

Saix smiled and said "Well we are friends with Cloud."

Sephiroth smirked and said "Yeah and funny thing is Riku doesn't know Cloud's little brother Sora."

Saix holds in a laugh and said "Yeah, Cloud's little brother is clueless about sex...Cloud even put on porn."

Sephiroth states "If Riku and Sora ever notice each other in class...There dumb not to know each other since they have the same damn classes...I can picture my brother trying to tell or rather show Sora sex and Sora asking 'What is sex?'..Oh my fucking.."

Vexen sighs and said "Your bored and you want to mess with people's lives...again."

Sephiroth said "Hell yeah and have my little brother break up with that bitch Kairi."

Larxene repiled "You call her a bitch since she can not stop moaning when she and Riku fuck."

Sephiroth rolled his eyes and stated "Yes and she is pissing me off. That bitch is going down and her life ruined."

Sephiroth, Marluxia, and Larxene laughing an evil laugh. While Saix and Vexen just groaned 'Damnit not again'.

Vexen looked at his watch and yelled loudly "Damnit! We are late again! It's all your fault you guys!"

Sephiroth, Marluxia, and Larxene just rolled their eyes.

Sephiroth just walked to class and his friends followed.  
-------

Cloud saw Sephiroth plotting and rolled his eyes. Leon looked at where Cloud was looking and then turned around. Yuna was talking to Rikku and Paine.

Demyx just bounces over to Sephiroth and asked "What are you planning?" 

Sephiroth repiled "The break up of Riku and Kairi."

Demyx asked "Why?"

Sephiroth states to Demyx "She is a moaning horny slut and I want to sleep without hearing the bitch and my little brother fucking."

Demyx smirks and said "At least Cloud does not need to worry since his little brother is not fucking."

Sephiroth states "So what and Cloud's little brother is clueless about sex...Hmmm Thanks Demyx."

Demyx's face looked like 'What the hell' and Cloud over heard it all. Demyx just rolled his eyes and walked back to his seat.

Cloud walks over to Sephiroth and asked "What are you planning to do now?"

Sephiroth smirks and said "Break Riku and Kairi up...Then mess with my little brother's little mind."

Cloud rolled his eyes and states "You have no life."

Sephiroth said "I have a life and I have friends. Not my fault your friends don't like me."

Cloud snickers and said "It is and yet I'm still your friend."

Sephiroth smirks and said "Yeah and our brothers have the same classes and they never noticed each other."

Cloud said "Yeah and that is funny since Riku has fucked almost everyone in his class."

Sephiroth saw Leon glaring at him and put an arm around Cloud. Cloud didn't notice and then class started.  
-  
A/N: please Review and I'll fix my chapters later, but I got to go to school. Thank you for reviewing and please no flames. Later 


	7. Gym class

I do not own Kingdom hearts.  
--------- 

Sora said aloud to Roxas "I just love runing and stuff."

Roxas rolls his eye and said "Your the amazing bouncing dummy."

Sora pouts and said "I just want to have the best grade."

Selphie giggles and said "Well Sora our P.e Teacher would give you the best grade if you-"

Both Tidus and Roxas put a hand over Selphie's mouth. Selphie licked their hands and they both yelled "Yuck!"

Selphie giggles and said "Sevres you right for covering up my mouth and stuff. Holy crap what if you two didn't wash your hands!"

Tidus rolled his eyes and said "I might get ill because of you."

Roxas stated "At least she did not bite our hands."

Namine was drawing a picture of a rose and Olette was just watching her friends.

The P.E Teacher yells "Everyone get dressed into your gym clothing!"

Selphie mutters "Jeez screaming jerk and he most likely has not screwed anyone last night."

Almost all of the boys and girls went into the locker rooms to get dressed.  
----

Riku mutters to Axel "The P.E Teacher is still pissed off that I have a girlfriend."

Axel laughs and whispers "Well you cheat on Kairi and stuff."

Riku rolls his eyes and said "Maybe I'll do the teacher tonight."

Seifer laughs and asked "Riku how many people in this school that you fucked? Wait who have you not fucked in this school?"

Zexion states "We have to get ready or else."

Riku rolls his eyes and said "Fine, but I'm going to be striping in a sexy way."

Axel laughs and said "Riku I'm more sexy than you."

Zexion asks "Why not have a vote about that? That is such a dumb thing to fight about."

Riku smirks and sneered "I have fucked a lot of people."

Axel grins and said "Riku you will always be my best friend and a horny whore."

Riku asks Axel "IS that an insult? I'll take it as a good thing"  
-----

Sephiroth asked Cloud while still having an arm around Cloud "How the hell is your little brother still so dumb about sex?"

Cloud undid Sephiroth's arm and glared then said coldly "Damnit are you in love with Sora?"

Sephiroth smirks and asked "What if I was?"

Cloud rolled his eyes and said "Your just trying to piss me off."

Sephiroth asks Cloud "How can I piss you off? Oh I know how..."

Cloud walked away muttering and Sephiroth wondered what Cloud was saying.

Marluxia asks Sephiroth "Just wondering who would you screw Sora or Cloud?"

Sephiroth smirks and said "Hmm both of them at the same time...That would be neat..Sora and Cloud are brothers. "

Marluxia asked "Cool and then what?"

Sephiroth repiled "Screw them every day."

--------

A/N: Sorry for the short chapter, but I'll be adding & Editing later.


	8. Amazing flying lunch

A/N: I do not own Kingdom Hearts and Sorry for the long wait. I love the weekends -------

After P.e class was over many people were glaring at Riku. 

Riku rolled his eyes and stated "How I was suppose to know that by kicking the P.e teacher for being a damn bitch would cause everyone to run ten laps."

Even Riku's best friend Axel was wanting to kill Riku. When Axel is pissed off and has a lighter better run quick.

Axel yelled at Riku "Your lucky that I do not have a damn lighter Riku!"

A boy with blonde hair handed Axel a lighter and walked away. Axel smirks and Riku looked a little pale. Riku ran for it and Axel chasing after him. The crowd of pissed off people left and went tp lunch.

Riku yells "Damnit Axel! I'll buy you some fucking ice cream!"

Axel stops and said "Okay and lets go now"  
-----

Roxas mutters "Damn bastard of a P.e teacher."

Tidus stated "Your never going to get your lighter back."

Roxas said "I do not care and I hope he burns that-"

Sora shouts "Lunch time!"

Everyone looks a little happier and everyone went to the lunch room.  
----

Cloud saw his younger brother Sora and waved. Sora waved back and walked over to him.

Cloud saw the puppy dog look then sighs and said "Let me guess you forgot your money."

Sora said "Yes."

Cloud was bored and said "Here is some money, but go in that line and stand behind that guy. Got it?"

Sora nods and walked away. Demyx walked up to cloud and stated "That was evil."

Cloud snorted and said "It is not like he is standing behind the devil."

Demyx snickers and pulled out his cell ready to take pictures. The rest of Cloud's friends showed up and talked.  
--

Sora walked into the line and behind the guy. The guy was behind a red headed guy and saying "I'll get the fucking ice cream damn Axel"  
Sora was spacing out a little and soon it was his turn. Sora was walking, but then he slipped on the water that was on the floor. Sora's lunch went up (Like they saw everything that goes up must come down) and landed all over the guy (Riku).

The lunch room was quiet and the guy (Riku) looked pissed off. 

He (Riku) yelled "What the hell you that for asshole! Damn you my clothes are ruined! Go to fucking--"

Cloud looked pissed and walked up to the guy (Riku) then kicked him. Cloud stated "Riku shut the fuck up and your sounding like a total pussy. Your brother Sephiroth is laughing at you and he has long sliver hair. Your brother looks girly, but you act like a girl. So quit bitching at my brother Sora or I'll kick your damn whore ass bitch!"

Riku gapped and turned to see Sephiroth laughing like a crazy person. Riku was pissed, but he walked away toward his older brother.  
Sora was still spacing out and sighs aloud.

Sora stated "My food is gone."

Cloud lightly laughs.  
-  
Sephiroth was laughing and saw his younger brother Riku walking toward him.

Riku glared at Sephiroth and said "Damn quit laughing like a moron."

Sephiroth stated "Better a moron than acting like a damn girl in front of everyone. Oh and brother you are a moron."

Riku flipped him off and muttered "Fuck you."

Sephiroth smirks and said "No thanks I do not fuck family."

Axel asked Riku "Where is my ice cream?"

Riku stated "I did not get it."

Axel said "Oh well, That was why that happened Riku. You forgot to buy my ice cream"  
-  
A/N: Please Review. Sorry for the short chapter, but I think maybe next chapter it will be first person view 


	9. School gets out early today

A/N: I do not own Kingdom Hearts and Sorry for the long wait. I love Spring Break!

--After School by the park---

Sephiroth saw that Cloud has cooled down and then said "My little brother Riku was acting dumb once again."

Cloud rolled his eyes and stated "I better tell Sora to be on the watch."

Sephiroth and Cloud thought 'I wonder what my little brother will do?'

Sephiroth remebered making school end early today after lunch since he told everyone Riku would kill someone.

--After School At Riku's and Sephiroth's House--

Riku was still pissed off and was yelling "Damn who does that Sora think he is and damn his older brother Cloud!  
Sure Sora's older brother got pissed off, but my older brother just laughed as I got kicked!"

Seifer and Axel were listening to Riku's bitching for twenty minutes.

Axel's ears were hurting and decided to put his dirty sock in Riku's mouth. Riku gagged and thour up on the floor.

There was a knock on the door and Kairi came into the house. Kairi kissed Riku on the lips and then the two of them started to makeout heavily. Axel and Seifer gagged at the sight and left to go to Zexion's house.

--After School at Sora's House--

Sora was with Roxas, Tidus, Namine, Olette and Selphie. 

Namine stated "Thanks to Sephiroth and Riku we got out of school early today."

Selphie giggles and said "Man the look on Riku's face after Cloud kicked him was funny."

Olette stated "Riku's Brother did not even care infact he laughed at Riku."

Sora said in a sad voice "I feel sorry for Riku."

Roxas repiled "Oh Sora your way too nice and Riku was the one yelling at you."

Sora stated loudly "It is not okay to laugh at someone when someone gets hurt."

Roxas sighs and said while sighing "Your right Sora."

Tidus groans and said "Sora lighten up."

Sora pouts and asked "What if I got hurt and people laugh at me?"

Roxas, Tidus, Namine, Olette and Selphie repiled at the same time "I would kick their asses."

Sora laughs because they said it at the same time.

----------

A/N: Sorry for the short chapter, but please review 


	10. Plans

I don't own Kingdom Hearts. I love summer time!  
----------------------------------------------- 

---At School the next day In A Locker Room---

Riku heard people talking about the other day and he was not happy.

Axel stated "Riku you look pissed off."

Riku growled and sneered "Of course I'm pissed."

Axel rolled his eyes and said "It was so damn funny. Lighten up Riku and besides Cloud could kick your ass."

Riku muttered "Some friend you are...your a totally asshole just like my damn older brother."

Axel snickered and said "Well Sephiroth does not act like a slut."

Riku said "Hmmm...slut..slut..I got an idea Axel."

Axel asked "What is it?"

Riku smirked and said "I'll turn little Sora into a slut."

Axel laughs and asked "How the hell are you going to pull that one off Riku?"

Riku stated to Axel "I'm not telling you."

Axel said "I bet you don't know what to do."

Riku sighs and flips Axel off.

Riku said as he was walking "I'm going to find Kairi."

Axel rolled his eyes and said "Yeah to make out..."

----In the tenth grade hall way---

Sephiroth walked up to Cloud and said "My little brother plans to turn your little brother into a slut."

Cloud stated "Then finally my little brother will know how to be sexually active..."

Sephiroth smirks and said "Riku will come to me for ideas on how to make someone a slut."

Cloud said to Sephiroth "I don't really care, but if your little brother tries to rape Sora...I'm going to kick Riku's ass and I'll make you pay."

Sephiroth rolled his eyes and said "Don't worry...My little brother won't rape anyone besides if he did...I would kick his ass."

Cloud said "Bye I have to go see my friends."

Sephiroth sighs and muttered something.

---At Lunch At Where Sora Is Sitting At---

Roxas said "Hey Sora."

Sora said "Hey Roxas."

Tidus stated "Riku looks pissed."

Selphie rolled her eyes and said "Yeah so what."

Namine was drawing a picture and Olette watched.

Sora asked "Namine what are you drawing?"

Olette said to Sora "Oh she is drawing when food fell on Riku."

Sora sighs and said "I tried to say sorry, but.."

Roxas said "Yeah, but Riku is being an asshole."

---At Lunch At Where Riku Is Sitting At---

Axel said to Riku "Still no idea on how to make Sora a slut."

Riku did not say a word.

Seifer asked "What kind of slut are you thinking of?"

Zexion said to Riku "Write your ideas down and remember those ideas then--"

Axel said "Then burn the paper..Leave nothing behind."

Riku said to them "Most likely my older brother told Sora's older brother.."

Seifer said to Riku "Let me guess...Cloud will kick your ass."

Sephiroth showed up behind them and said "Don't worry Cloud won't kick your ass, but he will if you rape his little brother..."

Riku stated "I don't do rape."

Sephiroth left, but left a paper for Riku to read.

Axel said "Sephiroth left you something."

Riku wondered what it said and went to the bathroom to read it.

-------------------

A/N: Please Review.


	11. Letter and Bathroom door

I don't own Kingdom Hearts. I love summer time! This chapter is in Riku's view.  
----------------------------------------------- 

I walked into the bathroom in order to read my letter.

To My younger brother that is a mini whore

Ask people how they became sluts...You were born a slut.

From Your sexy older brother

P.S If your horny girlfriend keeps on moaning..You'll know what will happen.. Why not just go to her house and I don't care.

I hate it when my brother does this it really pisses me off. I saw someone walk in and wink at me. Hey I do the flirting and I'm the one on top.  
I really hate it when ever someone talks about my older brother in a sexually way because damnit I don't want to know. I'm too pissed to even want to screw someone. I slamed the bathroom door opened and oh shit...I hit Sora's older brother..son of a bitch.

Sora's older brother sneered "Watch it dumbass."

I wanted to flip him off, but I'm not in the mood to be punched. I left and want back to the lunch room.

Axel laughed at me and said "I figured your brother would write that."

I sneered at him and said "Shut the hell up."

Axel snickers and said "Your own brother called you a mini whore..."

I was pissed off, I kicked him where it hurts and stated "It's your own damn fault Axel."

Zexion said to me "Take a chil pill."

I can't believe that Zexion would say that, but oh well.

Then my older brother Sephiroth came over again and said "You read it."

I said "Yes."

Sephiroth said to me "Remember if Kairi doesn't shut up then heh."

I said to him "I hate it when you do that..."

Sephiroth smirks and said "I know you screwed the gym teacher now he is all pissy..Oh and it would be an insult to call you a slut..Your my younger brother that is a mini whore be happy."

I growled at Sephiroth and he said "Now your acting like a dog..Oh well I have to go. I see Cloud."

Oh yeah Sephiroth likes Cloud...Cloud is Sora's older brother...Oh crap I hit him with the bathroom door. I hope my brother Sephiroth won't be pissed off.

-------------------------------------------------

A/N: Please Review.


	12. Anger and Laughter

Thank you for reviewing.  
-----Cloud's View-  
I'm pissed that damn brat slammed a door opened in my face. I swear if it bruises I'm kicking somebody's ass.

Sephiroth asked me "What happened to your face?"

I repiled ir rather sneered "Your damn little brother slammed a door open for reasons unknown to me."

Sephiroth said "Oh Riku must of been pissed about my little note."

I glared at Sephiroth and said "I totally blame you."

I walked away, but I heard Sephiroth mutter "Damn Riku and his mood swings..."

I rolled my eyes and then wondered what will happen to Riku. Hmm oh well I better get to class or my teacher will start bitching.

----Sora's View-  
I wonder what happen to Cloud's face...I better wait a while before asking and let him cool down.  
Lunch time is almost over and Riku is glaring at me.

I talk Roxas that Riku was glaring at me. Roxas sticked his middle finger at Riku...What does that mean? Tidus rolled his eyes and muttered to me "What Roxas did was a slient way to say 'Fuck you'."

I said to Tidus "Oh.."

Roxas said "Riku is a so called bad guy, but he is a slut."

Riku's older brother heard what Roxas said and said to us "Riku is not a slut..Riku is a mini whore.  
Later."

We kind of laughed at Sephiroth's comment and I laughed even though I don't get the joke at all. Oh it is time to go back to class now.

-  
Please review. 


	13. Famous for being

I don't own Kingdom Hearts.  
--------------------------- 

----Riku View------

Sora is totally going to pay and damn I still have no plan of action.

I saw my girlfriend Kairi and I'm going to ask her how she became a slut...

Kairi said to me "Hey, Riku."

I asked her "How did you become a slut?"

Kairi giggles and said "When I met you before you I was the smartest girl in our grade."

I thought to myself 'Oh that's right before I met her..She was the smartest girl in the class and because of me she is a slut. Damn I almost feel bad.  
Oh well the past is in the past.'

Kairi and I decided to make out until we had two minutes to get to class. I sat down down to my best friend Axel and he snickered at me.

Axel told me "You have lipstick on man."

I sighed and thought 'Damn.'

I wiped my lips off and I heard some students giggling.

I heard Sora ask "Why is everyone laughing?"

I heard some guy that sort of looks like Sora said to Sora "Because Riku is a moron plus a mini whore as Riku's older brother said."

Sora asked "Oh so that is why everyone is laughing, but why would they be laughing at that Roxas?"

Roxas just groaned and said "I give up Sora for you are so damn clueless at times, but your still my best friend."

I sighed and thought 'The Mission of turning Sora into a slut will most likely fail, but I will not fail! I will make Sora into a slut even if it kills me.'

Axel whispered to me "Do you have a plan."

I hit my head on the desk and sighed then said "No I don't quit asking me."

I heard Sora ask Roxas "Is he alright?"

Roxas snickers then repiled "No Riku is sad that he is not a virgin."

Sora asked "What is a virgin?"

Roxas hits his head on the desk and Sora just blinked...I thought 'Damnit that Sora is totally clueless...'

I might even have to beg my older brother to give me tips...Oh son of a bitch this is not going to be easy.

Axel snickers at me and whispered "Sora is famous for being clueless about sexually stuff. Wish you luck Riku and I wonder if the famous slut will turn Sora into a slut."

I flipped Axel off and muttered "Shut the hell up...I didn't know who Sora was until the day the food fell on me"

Axel snickers and said to me "I wonder who will change you or Sora."

I said to Axel "I know that you love somebody named Roxas."

Axel stated "No duh."

I rolled my eyes and said "I was the one to turn Kairi into a slut."

Axel said "Yep and she use to be the smartest person in our grade."  
---------------------------------------  
A/N: Please Review.


	14. One Running and the other driving

Sorry for being lazy, but now I'm back! Please review.  
------------- 

-After school at Riku's/Sephiroth's house-

Riku decided to finally ask/beg his older brother to help him and trying to find him.  
Sephiroth was talking to his friends Marluxia, Vexen, Saix and Larxene. Sephiroth states to his friends "My little brother is a moron..."

Larxene snickers and said aloud "Riku is..."

Everyone said at the same time "Bitchy."

Sephiroth snickers and said "Try living with him. Riku's fuck buddies keep on moaning..he has new ones every single day.."

Larxene rolled her eyes and said "Hmmm someone needs to break his pride amd make him stay faithful..."

Vexen stated "OR say that Riku has AIDS."

Sephiroth snorted and said to them "No my little brother does not have AIDS for I have him tested every month."

Saix said to Sephiroth "Too much info."

Marluxia said to them "I bet little Riku is looking for Sephiroth."

Sephiroth said to Marluxia with a smirk "Riku is trying to taint little Sora."

Riku finally found Sephiroth, but saw everyone of Sephiroth's friends laughing.

Riku yelled "Did you tell your dumbass friends that I'm trying to turn Sora into a slut!"

Sephiroth stated "Yes and what of it little brother. I bet you need my help, but sorry I won't help. Best wishes to you little brother."

Riku sneered "I know that you are mocking me...What have I ever done to have an asshole of a brother."

Sephiroth rolled his eyes and said "Get lost or else I will have Sora's and Cloud's friends beat you up for trying to turn Sora into a slut."

Riku walked away muttering curse words and Sephiroth smirking.

Sephiroth said to them "As I was saying it is true. Now who wants to place some bets on how long it takes Riku?"

-After school at Sora's/Cloud's house-

Sora was with his friends Roxas, Tidus, Namine, Olette and Selphie in the living room.

Sora asked them "Why is Riku mean?"

Roxas smirks and said "Riku is upset that he is not a virgin."

Olette rolls her eyes and stated "He is just upset about his clothing being ruined."

Tidus snickers and said "Riku is acting like such a girl being all pissed about his outfit."

Selphie stated "Tidus your being an ass...Not all girls would be pissed."

Tidus sighs and said "True that would disgrace all of the girls...So Riku is acting like a uhhhh."

Namine asked "A pansy?"

Tidus smiles and said "Good one Namine."

They all smiled at Namine and Namine smiles back.

Sora said to them "I hope Cloud is not upset anymore."

-At leon's house-

Cloud said to his friends "I really fucking hate that damn Riku."

Leon asked "What would you do if Riku manages to date your little brother?"

Cloud sneered "Oh hell no..I'll make sure that Riku does not even kiss Sora."

Demyx stated "It could be worse Cloud."

Cloud rolled his eyes then narrows his eyes and asked "How?"

Demyx hummed and then said "Riku could be screwing Sora..."

Leon felt like hitting Demyx because now Cloud looks more pissed off at that thought.

Cloud eyes twiches and then pulled out his cell to call up Sephiroth.

-At Riku's/Sephiroth's house-

Sephiroth's cell was ringing and he answered it.

Sephiroth said while smirking "Hello Cloud."

Then after that Cloud started to yell at him and Sephiroth groans.

Sephiroth said "Okay, Okay, Jeez I'll make that damn son of a bitch say sorry."

Sephiroth hanged up his cell, his eyes were burning with anger and his friends backed away.

Sephiroth yelled out "RIKU, I'm going to murder you!"

Riku heard his older brother yelling and thought 'Oh crap I'm so dead.' So Riku decided to run for his life and ran to Axel's house.

-At Axel's house-

Axel heard banging on his door and saw Riku panting.

Riku said to Axel "My damn evil brother is trying to kill me."

Axel stated "Oh hell no Riku...It's your damn fault plus last time my house was trashed."

Axel slammed the door in Riku's face and Riku screamed "Axel you bastard!"

Riku decides to keep on running while Sephiroth was chasing after him in a car...

-After an hour-

Riku was tired and feeling dizzy then his older brother caught him.

Sephiroth stated "You lost and I won. You need to learn how to play it smart by driving a car."

Riku muttered "You asshole."

Sephiroth repiled "You have to say sorry to Cloud or else."

Riku did not want to know the 'Or else' part.

Sephiroth said to him "Hmm what do you know I see Cloud."

Sephiroth yelled "Hey Cloud come here"  
------------  
Please review and please no flamers.


	15. A black eye and yelling

This chapter is in third power.  
------------- 

-Somewhere by Sora's/Cloud's house-

Cloud heard Sephiroth calling, he rolled his eyes and walked over to him. Then Cloud saw Riku and he glared at him coldly.

Riku muttered "Oh crap."

Sephiroth said to Cloud "My little brother has something to say."

Cloud raised an eyebrow and asked "What is it?"

Riku muttered "I'm sorry."

Then Cloud gave Riku a black eye and walked away. Sephiroth snickered and Riku winces.

-At Sora's/Riku's house-

Cloud walked inside smiling and Sora smiled.

Sora said to his older brother "I'm glad that you are no longer in a bad mood."

Roxas muttered "I bet he beat someone up again..."

Tidus nods and said "Yep."

The girls stated "I bet it was Riku."

-At Riku's/Sephiroth's house-

Riku sneered "Sephiroth I can not believe you...Your so like-"

Sephiroth snickered and said "I'm so like a bitchy, but sexy model. Shame on you Riku and sorry I do not screw family."

Riku flipped him off and walked up to his room.

Vexen stated "Sephiroth you can be such a evil son of a bitch."

Sephiroth smirks and said "I know and I love it."

Sephiroth yelled loudly "OH and Riku get your ass in bed...and go to sleep! Next time one of your fuck buddies moan I will fucking shoot them!"

Riku yelled "Go to hell!"

Sephiroth yelled back "I have control of this house and I can make sure you do not have sex!"

Riku decided not to yell and fell asleep dreaming of Sephiroth drowing in a bowl of soup.

Sephiroth rolled his eyes and muttered "I know my little brother is going to beg for my help after school again."

----  
Please review and I'll keep on uploading chapters. Next chapter will most likely be in first power.


	16. Just a simple kiss

This chapter is in Riku's view.  
------------- 

My older brother decided to awake me up by dumping two cups on me, One was icy cold and the other was burning hot. I really hate being woken up by Sephiroth and damn I had a dream that Sora kicked my ass...That will never happen and Oh crap I better get out of bed before Sephiroth sends in his friends. I got up, I pushed Sephiroth out, I changed into a outfit, I brushed my hair and walked out of my room. I really hate when Sephiroth let's his friends stay over and no they do not screw each other. I decided to call up Kairi and she said "I'm sorry Riku, but I'm in love with your sexy brother." I rolled my eyes, I hanged up my cell and stated to myself "I figured as much."

Sephiroth said to me "People will think your crazy if you mutter to yourself."

I glared and then sneered "Your really should not be talking."

Sephiroth repiled "I can be crazy, but at least I do not talk to myself."

I decided to walk to school in order to cool down and I had a great idea.  
I saw that today that Sora is walking alone perfect time for my plan and walked up to Sora.

I said in a nice voice "Hey sweet heart."

I kissed Sora on the lips, What no gasps nor moans just a blank look and no blushing? I saw my older brother sliently laughing at me and I wonder why. I pulled away and thought 'Damn my plan didn't work...Sora is not even horny.'

Sora said to me "So you got whatever that was on my lips off."

My older brother snickers at me and I mouthed 'You can't do any better.'

My older brother walked over, he kissed Sora lightly on the cheek and Sora blushes lightly. What the heck?! Damn brother of mine showing me up. I saw Cloud and he does not look happy.

Cloud said to us "My little brother is not a sex toy for your twisted ways."

Sephiroth repiled "Well Riku started it, he was horny and frenched kissed Sora like a sex manic. I merely kissed Sora on the cheek in greetings."

What a liar, I didn't french kiss Sora and I merely gave Sora a simple kiss on the lips...

Cloud stated to me "If you ever hurt my brother..well you better keep an eye open at night and yes I know where you live."

Cloud and Sora walked away going towards the school chatting.

I sneered "Your such a damn liar."

Sephiroth smirks and said mockily "Well who would believe you because your such a mini whore..."

My brother walked away smirking and I was tempted to toss a shoe at him for ruining my plans...Damn Sora is so bloody clueless! I walked towards the school sulking and trying to come up with another plan.

---  
Please review and I'll keep on uploading chapters.


	17. Just some thoughts

Please keep on reviewing and please enjoy.  
----  
**-Sora's View-**

**I wonder why Riku couldn't of just told me about something being on my lips, but oh well. I wonder why Sephiroth kissed me on the cheek, maybe he thinks of me as a brother since Riku is cold?**

**Cloud was saying something about twisted something, but I was not really listening until Cloud grabbed my hand and we walked away.**

**I decided to ask "Why did Riku kiss me? Does Sephiroth see me as a brother?"**

**Cloud rolled his eyes and repiled "Let's just pretend we know why, but I don't know."**

**I decided to just forget after all it doesn't mean anything and besides I can ask my friends.**

_**-Riku's View-**_

_**I can't believe that there is someone so clueless and I will not tell Axel that my plan failed with flying colors.**_

_**Axel was snickering and I demanded to know why..Well it turns out he saw everything and now currently laughing his ass off.**_

_**I snapped "Shut the hell up Axel."**_

_**Axel repiled "No and man this will be tough even for you."**_

_**I flipped him off and yelled "I will turn him into a slut!"**_

_**People were staring at me because normally I'm like all badass...Son of a bitch and it still the morning hour..Plus I have class today and oh yeah I forgot did I break up with Kairi or not. Oh it doesn't really matter and damn I'm bored.**_

**-Cloud's View-**

**My little brother is dense, but oh well. I really don't like that Riku and the reason is because he is annoying. I know why Sephiroth did that and it will not work. I know damn well that Sephiroth wants a three with me, Sora and him. That peverted bastard! I'm totally pissed off right now and I feel like punching someone/something.**

_**-Sephiroth's View-**_

_**Heh my plan will work and yes I will have both Cloud and Sora. I do not think my brother can even get Sora and yes I will make this hard for Riku.**_

-Axel's View-

I do not think Riku will stand a chance against Sephiroth even though Sephiroth is his brother. Hmm oh well, I have my own worries about how I'm going to get Roxas to fall for me. Now people are starting to think that bad boy Riku is losing his mind and the're not dumb enough to voice it to Riku.

-Roxas's View-

I know Axel wants me, but I really do not care. Heck I do not know if I'm gay or straight or bi.

-------  
Please keep on reviewing and no flames Thank You. Sorry for the short chapter.


	18. To be free of Riku

Please keep on reviewing.  
--------- 

-Kairi View-

I decided not to go to school today and my folks aren't home.

Riku was my boyfriend, but now I'm no longer his girlfriend. I thought we would get married, but I was wrong and I found out that he was screwing other people behind my back. I remember before I started dating Riku that I was the smartest person in my grade. Now people think I'm easy, but to be honest Riku was my first. I'm not bitter, but just sad. My boyfriend dump me, I'm not a virgin, People think I'm easy and dumb. I will prove them wrong, I will no longer hang out those sluts that I once called my friends, but I remember a long time ago Sora was my friend.

I will not cry anymore, I will become stronger and I will not ever date Riku ever again. I got tested and luckily I don't have AIDS. I found out that all of my so called 'friends' had sex with Riku while he was dating me. I need to find myself again because I know that this me is not my real self. I forgot when Riku and I started dating, but I changed from being nice to a bitch. I looked at an old picture of me and I wanted to go back, but I know that I can't go back no matter how much I want to. I'm in the here and now, but it is not too late. I have dated only one person and that was Riku. I have only screwed with one person and that is Riku.

I will not become a whore and starting right now I'm going to change. I looked at my clothes and thought 'Time for a change.' I found my old clothes, the light long sleeve shirt that is light blue with sliver words that say 'Sweet as sugar' and a black silky skirt that flows to the ground plus my black dress shoes. I want to become a new me, I learned my lesson the hard way about dating and I was used for sex.

I sighed and thought 'I was totally blind for I was blinded by my love for Riku.'

I will not be known as the bitch nor a slut. I will find some new friends and become a better me for myself. So that I can forgive myself for being so damn dumb. The next time that I will ever have sex is when I'm married that is what I swear to myself. I will not cry myself to sleep nor be pitiful for that would make me like the rest.

I wiped off my make up and just smiled to myself in the mirror. I want to warn others about Riku and save people from becoming like me. Now I can think clearly and I started to clean up my room. I remembered when we first started going out that he was just so nice, but I guess that it was just an acted. I can fight, but when I was Riku's girlfriend I didn't have too. The good thing is that I'm still in shape and still able to pack a punch.

I will study more, one day get into a good collage and get a good job, but not as some sort of hooker. I will find out what my dreams are and find myself. Maybe I'll go to school today or maybe not. I will show Riku that I'm better without him.  
Starting today I will stand on my own I do not need Riku. I never believed it before because I thought it was all lies when people called Riku a whore. After all rumors can either be telling the truth or lies. I will be selling my slutish clothes at a yard sell and buy myself some new clothes. Thanks to Riku breaking up with me now I can become better.

I don't hate Riku, but I feel sorry for him for after all who would want to be with a cheater? When ever he finds the one,  
the one for him might not want him because he was with so many others. Okay I will go to school today and I will be strong.

I changed into a red sleeve shirt, a long black skirt, black boots and black gloves. I put my long red hair into a braid and I put on no make up. I smiled and picked up my school bag then walked to school. I walked into the hallway and I heard Riku yelling something about making 'him' a slut. Then Riku saw me and walked over to me.

Riku smiled and said to me "Hey, Kairi want to screw in the locker room."

I stated "Riku your a whore, worse your a cheating one and I'm no longer your girlfriend. I'm going to be a better person and I pity you. I don't hate you, I don't love you, but I feel sorry for you."

Riku growled and tried to punch me in the face, but I grabbed his fist.

I said to him "You even forgot that I could even fight. I'm not that weak and I'm not useless."

Riku sneered "You bitch."

I stated "I do not care about what you think and want. Screw that I'm going to become someone when I get older and I do not mean that I will be some porn star."

Riku sneered "Shut up already and let go."

I said to him "I won't shut up and I won't ever touch you in a sexaully way."

I shoved Riku to the ground hard, Riku's best friend Axel was staring and gapping. That is what Riku gets and it serves him right. I walked away feeling better and stronger.

-------

Please keep on reviewing and there won't be anything really dirty until later in the chapters. I do not want to rush things and stuff like that. Okay?


	19. Hitting, Talking, kiss and a dream

Please keep on reviewing.  
--------- 

_**-Riku's View-**_

_**I saw Kairi in the hallway and I walked over to her**_

_**I smiled and said to Kairi "Hey, Kairi want to screw in the locker room."**_

_**She stated "Riku your a whore, worse your a cheating one and I'm no longer your girlfriend. I'm going to be a better person and I pity you. I don't hate you, I don't love you, but I feel sorry for you."**_

_**I growled and tried to punch her in the face, but she grabbed my fist.**_

_**She said to me "You even forgot that I could even fight. I'm not that weak and I'm not useless."**_

_**I sneered "You bitch."**_

_**She stated "I do not care about what you think and want. Screw that I'm going to become someone when I get older and I do not mean that I will be some porn star."**_

_**I sneered "Shut up already and let go."**_

_**She said to me "I won't shut up and I won't ever touch you in a sexaully way."**_

_**She shoved me to the ground, Axel was staring and gapping.**_

_**I was not happy at all and I couldn't believe that Kairi was this strong.**_

_**Axel said to me "You totally got owned and for good reason since you cheated on her with a lot of people..You had it coming."**_

_**I snapped "Shut the hell up."**_

_**Axel grinned and said "Nope and damn Riku today is not your day. Is it?"**_

_**I sighed and said "No today is a terrible day.."**_

_**Axel stated "At least Cloud is not kicking your ass for kissing his little brother without even asking Sora first."**_

_**I groaned and thought 'Sonofabitch.'**_

_**I stated "Axel your such an ass."**_

_**Axel smirked and repiled "My ass is sexy and everyone wants it. I will get Roxas, but I think Roxas likes Sora."**_

_**I yelled "Oh hell no! Aren't you worried."**_

_**Axel smiled and said "No and the reason is because Sora thinks of Roxas as a friend and Roxas most likely doesn't want to ruin that. Well I have time to woo him over."**_

_**I muttered "I hate school and it is full of drama."**_

_**Axel snickered and said to me "No duh Riku...And you would have sex with anyone."**_

_**I stated ",But I will not ever be kissed by you. One reason is because I don't want you."**_

_**Axel decided to be a jackass and kissed me on the lips in the hallway, but then I kicked him between his legs. Axel groaned in pain and I snapped angerily "Are you horny or something?!"**_

_**Axel was still groaning in pain and said "It was just a joke..Damnit why did you have to kick me there?"**_

_**I said to Axel "I'm going to wash my mouth out."**_

_**I left Axel and walked away.**_

**-Cloud's View-**

**I saw Sephiroth and it looked like he was day dreaming.**

**I went up to him, I tapped him on the shoulder and asked "Why the hell did you kiss Sora on the cheek? Sora thinks you hate Riku and think of him as a little brother."**

**Sephiroth laughed loudly and sniggered.**

**Sephiroth calms down and stated "Your little brother is so damn cute and your sexy. Hmmm I was day dreaming of having both you and Sora in my bed. Don't worry it is big enough and I do not tire easily."**

**I rolled my eyes and said to him "Only in your peverted dreams."**

**Sephiroth sighs and said to me "You will see that it will become a reality."**

**I shaked my head and asked "Why do you want to screw me and my brother?"**

**Sephiroth grins and happily said "Well okay, but first I'll tell you about my day dream that I was having...You and Sora were in it plus me. Well anyway you were giving me a you-know-what and Sora was frenching kissing me..Then I took control and--"**

**I gagged and yelled loudly "Damnit don't tell me anymore you bastard!"**

**Then my best friend Leon came over and glared at Sephiroth. Yeah all of my friends hate Sephiroth and oh well what can you do?**

**Leon said to Sephiroth "What the hell were you telling Cloud."**

**Sephiroth smirks and then repiled with "Oh I was telling him about my day dream of screwing him and Sora. One day it will become a reality."**

**Leon glared and sneered "Your one sick bastard."**

**Sephiroth grinned and said "Of course you could join in if you wanted to. Maybe make a movie and sell it for money."**

**I snapped in a pissed off tone "Oh hell no."**

**Sephiroth smiled and said sweetly"Of course then again I could use it to watch when I'm lonely."**

**I'm really starting to get pissed off and well Leon is already pissed. Then the rest of Sephiroth's friends showed up and I honestly am not in the mood to kick somebody's ass because I might kill them...And I do not want to go to jail.**

_-Sephiroth's View-_

_Leon and Cloud look pissed off at me and now my friends have arrived. Cloud dragged Leon away and I guess Cloud felt like killing someone...but doesn't want to go to jail._

_I saw Marluxia with a rose and most likely planing to hurt someone with it's thorns. Larxene was bitching about something with Vexen and Saix was just calm as always._

_I said to them boredly "Hello and are you done bitching."_

_Larxene stated flatly "I wasn't bitching, but telling Vexen about what I saw. Oh man I couldn't believe it."_

_I rolled my eyes and I decided to ask "What is it?"_

_Larxene said to me "Well remember Riku broke up with Kairi, well today she totally told him and shoved him to the ground."_

_I snickered and said "My little brother is such a moron and well I'm not shocked. I'm shocked that she didn't do that eariler,  
but remember she use to be the smartest one in their grade. It serves my little brother right because he was cheating."_

_Vexen said to me "I always feel bad for the smart ones turning dumb when they are dating."_

_Larxene snickers and asked in a fake sweet voice "Is that the reason why you never dated?"_

_Vexen was about to say something rude, but the school bell rings._

_I stated to my friends "Time to go now."  
_-------

_**Please keep on reviewing and I'll keep on uploading. Thank You. I do not know when this story will end, but not any time soon. There will be differt kinds of pairings and stuff. Just like in real life it doesn't happen just like that and I hope you'll enjoy this story. Later!**_


	20. Trash talking, I know where you live

Please keep on reviewing and please enjoy!

Pairings in this will be...Nah I don't feel like telling.  
---------

**-Sora's View-**

**My friends and I were finally at lunch. I noticed that Kairi was back to wearing her old clothes and I heard that Riku dumped her the other day or something. She looks like she wants to become herself again and I notice that she is sitting alone with sad eyes. I also heard that her friends knew about it, but didn't tell her. I really don't like when others are in pain and all alone.**

**I decided that Kairi needs someone to talk to after all people need people. I told my friends and they sighed then muttered that I was too nice. I walked over to Kairi and I sat down.**

**I said "Hi Kairi."**

**Kairi repiled "Oh hey Sora."**

**I asked "What is wrong?"**

**Kairi sighs and whispered "I feel like such a fool for thinking that Riku loved me."**

**I blinked and Kairi said to me with a small smile "That's right you do not know what love is, but love is suppose to be full of happiness. I loved Riku, but Riku only lusted after my body. I shoved him to the ground and I want to change.  
I was a fool for giving in and before I knew it I was a slut, but I only had it with Riku. Riku he cheated on me with a lot of people."**

**I didn't really know what to say, but then Riku walked inside of the lunch room. Riku was talking loudly about Kairi being this and that then he started talking about something else. That is really not nice at all and I saw Cloud walking over towards Riku looking pissed off. I wonder what Riku said because my older brother looks like he is ready to beat Riku up.**

**Kairi asked me "Is he your brother?"**

**I smiled and said "Yeah Cloud is my older brother."**

**I also saw my friends and Cloud's friends walking towards Riku.**

**I said to her "I'll be right back I need to go to the bathroom."**

_**-Cloud's View-**_

_**That brat Riku was saying trash about a girl named Kairi, but then he started to trash talk my little brother.  
Oh I'm going to kick his damn ass because no one talks trash about Sora. I glared at Riku and I got up and walked towards him. Soon Leon, Yuna, Rikku, Paine and Demyx followed me. Then Sora's friends Roxas, Tidus, Namine, Olette and Selphie were walking towards Riku too. Oh and Riku keep on making fun of Sora. Yep and Sora walked out the door... **_

_**I yelled "Shut the fuck up Riku! If you don't I'll kick your damn annoying ass kicked! What the hell is your problem?!"**_

_**Leon, Yuna, Rikku, Paine, Demyx, Roxas, Tidus, Namine, Olette and Selphie were behind me.**_

_**Riku paled a little when he noticed that his friends ditched him and laughing at the side lines.**_

_**Riku did the smart thing and he ran away.**_

_**I stated to Sephiroth "Finally your little brother made a smart move."**_

_**Sephiroth stated "My little brother can be such a dumbass at times..."**_

_**I said to them "I'm not going to wasting my time to run after him because I know where he lives."**_

_**Sephiroth muttered "I don't care, but no killing because then you would go to jail. Anyway Riku is just pissed because Sora totally doesn't notice him plus Sora was talking to his ex girlfriend."**_

_**I rolled my eyes and stated "Now to clear up the misunderstanding now before it spreads."**_

_**Sephiroth muttered "I wanna spread your legs and Sora's legs. I would-- "**_

_**I sneered "Shut the heck up you perverted son of a bitch."**_

_**Sephiroth stated "Yeah my mother can be bitchy. Oh and you know what both of them were peverts..."**_

_**I stated "And they created super perverts by giving birth to you and a year later Riku."**_

_**Sephiroth smirked and said to me "Thanks to them I was born."**_

_**I sighed and didn't bother talking back.**_

_**I decided to just say "No matter the reason I'm still going to kick his ass."**_

_**Sephiroth smirks and said "I'll watch you and why not beat him up with no shirt on you."**_

_**I stated "Damn your such a damn pervert."**_

_**Sephiroth said to me with a wicked grin "And proud of it."**_

_**I wondered outloud "Why do I even bother talking to you."**_

_**Sephiroth smirks and asked "Want to make out instead of talking?"**_

_**I answered with "Heck no Sephiroth."**_

_**I walked away and Sephiroth followed me. Yeah Sephiroth doesn't kiss someone without asking since he has so much pride in his so called 'good' looks...**_

**-Riku's View-**

**Oh man I'm so glad that I escaped and I decided to walk to the bathroom. I walked inside and saw Sora washing his hands.  
I really hope he didn't hear what I said about him or else he would ask his brother to kick my ass...Plus it would ruin my plan to turn him into a slut.**

**Sora saw me and said "Hi Riku."**

**I repiled with a fake smile "Hello, Sora."**

**Sora sighs and said "You really shouldn't put on a fake smile, but let your true feelings show."**

**Okay I guess he is not a total moron, but just a moron about sex. **

**I really honestly do not know what to say at all and Sora asked me "I may not know a lot about dating and stuff, but it is not okay to cheat on someone. It is better to break up then to cheat on them with someone because people who have cheated can not really be trusted. Well after a while they start to trust you, but if you cheat again. Then they would not want to be with you again because no one really wants a cheater."**

**Oh crap and this most likely means Sora won't trust me then I wouldn't be able to turn him into a slut...**

**I repiled "Well I didn't want to break her little heart."**

**Sora stated "Well you hurt her worse when she found out that you cheated on her with a lot of people plus you dumped her. Bye and I think your a total asshole Riku."**

**Sora walked away, I was stunned that Sora cussed at me because he is just so nice and stuff...Damn I totally screwed up and damn if Sephiroth finds out he would laugh his ass off. Okay new plan make Sora date me and then somehow turn him into a slut then break his heart...At least Sora didn't hit me, but I have a feeling Cloud will hit me Plus my brother would just stand and watch while laughing...That bastard would not ever help me in a fight. Maybe I should try to nice to Kairi and prove to Sora that I'm not a total asshole.**

_-Sephiroth View-_

_I hate it when Cloud changes in the stalls because then I wouldn't see his body...He does that because he wants to annoy me..Cloud is fesity/sexy/virgin and I love that...Sora is dense/cute/virgin and I love that too...One day my day dreams will come true. For now I will just dream and plan after all Sora is not going anywhere.. I just can not wait until the end of school today and hmm I could just pretend to care about my little brothers health...Then I would be able to touch Cloud and that sounds like a great idea..I really will enjoy it and I would pin him to the ground then make him beg---_

_Cloud stated to me "Sephiroth your so damn peverted and for heaven's sake your still in the class room."_

_I smirked and decided to say "Well I was thinking about you & Sora and about to think of you begging me to screw you."_

_Cloud gapped and decided to hit me with a paper fan that he was using to fan himself._

_I smirked and asked "So what do you think?"_

_Cloud flatly said to me "I will not be pinned by you."_

_I repiled "Oh so you want to be the 'seme'."_

_Cloud just shaked his head and I asked him "So you want to be 'uke'? Or should Sora be my 'uke' and you my 'seme'? Oh how kinky, but I love the thought of it."_

_Cloud yelled loudly"Hell no you sick and twisted bastard!"_

_The P.E teacher said to Cloud "Cloud run a lap for cursing at your classmate."_

_Cloud flipped me off and yelled "And the answer to those dumbass comments Go screw yourself Sephiroth!"_

_The P.E teacher shakes his head and said "Three more laps."_

_I smirked and said to the P.E teacher "Oh don't mind Cloud he is just being fesity plus I was telling him about my dream.  
He didn't like it too much, but it will one day be a reality."_

_The P.E teacher just walked away and that was rude, but oh well._

_I smirked as I watched Cloud run, but sadly he wears large shirts and it doesn't show anything at all...Good news is a school trip to the beach is about three days away, but hey who is counting. Cloud was glaring at me and it is his fault for yelling, but I wonder what he would be like in bed. Finally Cloud was done with the laps and I just smirked at him.  
Cloud's friend Leon is glaring at me and looks pissed off._

_I decided to walk over there to Leon and I smirked then said to him "You know being pissed at me won't win over Cloud or Sora."_

_Leon stated to me flatly "Go die in a hole bastard."_

_Cloud walked over to us and told Leon and I "Your getting marked down for just sitting in this class."_

_I said "I'm being a bad boy and Cloud do you want someone that is a bad boy."_

_Cloud ditched me and grabbed Leon by the arm muttering about something to Leon. Oh well maybe next time and I'm sure that Cloud will not find someone yet._

_I wonder what my little brother is doing right and how Sora is doing. I wonder if Sora heard what Riku was saying I bet he didn't, but when he finds out even he would not be happy. I decided to lay on the benches and I know that peverted P.E teacher was watching me plus some other good looking students. I rolled my eyes and thought 'Even teachers are peverted because after all they are human...Too bad Cloud doesn't shower in the locker room, but I can sort of understand after all he knows that I would be more tempted to jump him. Hell Cloud will not even take off his shirt in front of me...He is not shy, but he is being mean by covering his body in front of me. I do not pout...Damn when will school be over with? Oh well I'll just take a nap and dream about Cloud and Sora and myself doing the 'naughty' .''_

_**-------**_

**Please keep on reviewing and I'll keep on uploading. Thank You. Riku will change his ways soon, but for right now he is a jerk. The reason why is because someone can not change over night unless they want to.**

**I just noticed that I there is 21 alerts on this, also under 10 favs and I have 40 review's wow that is like almost 41...**

**Thank you to the people who keep on reviewing and it makes me want to write more because I know that people like this story..Reviews really do help.**

**I will try to make sure this story will not turn into an unfinished fan fic.**

**Just like in real life everyone changes a little or a lot or not at all.**

**For Example**

**Kairi - Use to be the smartest person in her class, then turned into a slut just for Riku, but now she decided to change after Riku dumped her. So now she wants to make some new friends and be able to be someone in life outside of school.**

**That is all sorry for rambling on, but oh well! Have a good day and please leave a review. Thank You.**


	21. I can't believe Sephiroth just did that

Please keep on reviewing and please enjoy!  
----------------- 

-Riku's View-

Finally the school day has ended and I can go home. Damnit Cloud knows where I live, but I will not live in fear damnit.  
I sighed and walked with Axel.

Axel stated "If Cloud decides to fight you...Well I would be long gone because I don't want Roxas to find out."

I raised an eyebrow and asked "What the fuck?"

Axel sighs and said "I'll break it down...Okay Roxas + Sora Best Friends...Cloud + Sora Brothers.  
Roxas + Cloud Friends. Roxas is Sora's friend, but is also Cloud's friend. So no burning Cloud sorry Riku."

Axel ditched me and I yelled "Fine be that way!"

Axel yelled back "My goal is to have Roxas as my boy friend!"

I sighed and thought 'I really have unloayal friends, but oh well.'

I saw my older brother and Cloud.

Cloud didn't look pissed off anymore instead he looked annoyed.

Cloud stated to Sephiroth "You killed the idea of beating Riku up...Damn your so fucking perverted..."

Sephiroth smirked and repiled "Well you killed my idea of, throwing Riku to the side and pin you down then make you beg me to kiss you."

Cloud said to Sephiroth "I would not beg you to kiss me."

Sephiroth smiles and said "I could always kiss your younger brother Sora and make him see the goodness of making out.  
Oh man if only you two were into--"

Cloud tripped Sephiroth and repiled "Quit talking about Sora and me."

Sephiroth grins and said "Well if only you and Sora could make-ou---"

Cloud yelled "We are brothers by blood you dumbass! Why don't you kiss your brother!"

Sephiroth asked "Hmm if I do that then would you do the same to Sora?"

Cloud rolled his eyes and said "Sure, but I highly doubt that you would go that far.."

I thought 'No way would my brother do that...On second thought he just might..oh screw it he would just because he wants to see Cloud kiss Sora..Damn pevert..I think I better run.'

Sephiroth ran over to me, had a tight grab on my shoulder and stated flatly "I will, but you must do this to Sora too."

Cloud paled and stated "You wouldn't."

Sephiroth stated "I would."

Then Sephiroth kissed me on the lips and then I shoved him away.

I yelled "What the hell was that for jackass?!"

Cloud looked shocked and Sephiroth walked towards him.

Sephiroth stated "Now time to find your younger brother Sora."

I gagged and I ran home to wash my mouth out.

-Cloud View-

Holy shit I can't believe Sephiroth just did that and damnit I shouldn't of doubted it.

Sephiroth stated "I now know Riku doesn't see me in a sexually way and for that I'm happy."

I raised my eyebrow and said "Your very strange."

I saw Sora and I sighed.

Sephiroth grins and said "Go on now Cloud. I really want to watch and I'm ready."

I glared at him and thought 'Damn I'm a man of my word.'  
----------  
A/N: Please keep on reviewing.


	22. Life is unfair to Sephiroth

Please keep on reviewing and please enjoy!  
----------------- 

**-Cloud View-**

**Holy shit I can't believe Sephiroth just did that and damnit I shouldn't of doubted it.**

**Sephiroth stated "I now know Riku doesn't see me in a sexually way and for that I'm happy."**

**I raised my eyebrow and said "You are very strange and twisted."**

**I saw Sora and I sighed.**

**Sephiroth grins and said "Go on now Cloud. I really want to watch and I'm ready to see you kiss Sora."**

**I glared at him and thought 'Damn I'm a man of my word, but wait he the moron never said where. Hmm it is useful when people forget to say where.'**

**I walked over to Sora and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.**

_-Sephiroth View-_

_Oh son of a bitch I should of said where and damn he won't fall for it again. I kissed my brother for nothing and I'm really sad/upset...Cloud is one sneaky bastard._

_I screamed out in horror "No!!!!!!!!"_

_Cloud smirked and stated "You never said where and it's your damn own fault for being so dumb."_

_Sora asked nicely "What is going on?"_

_Cloud repiled flatly "You don't wanna know Sora, but you are lucky unlike Riku."_

_Yes and this is why Cloud is a bad boy plus he kicks ass. I sighed and thought 'Next time for sure and I will get them to kiss..'_

_Sora asked me in a kind voice "What is wrong?"_

_I stated flatly "Life is unfair...Your brother is mean...I can't believe that I kissed my brother for nothing..."_

_Sora asked "Does Riku hate you?"_

_I repiled "Yes at times."_

_Sora hugged me and said to me "It's okay Riku can be a jerk."_

_Heh I got a hug from a willing Sora and I stuggled to keep the sad face on, but Cloud notices. I was almost tempted to kiss Sora, but I won't ruin Sora's image of me being a good guy._

_Cloud rolled his eyes and said "Careful Sora he is a horny bastard."_

_Sora asked "Why would he get horny I'm just hugging him because he is sad that Riku hates him."_

_I said to Sora "Your so much nicer than your brother, but alas I must go home to cook for Riku."_

_I left and walked home with a smirk, but it fades away._

_I thought 'Oh well what has been done has been done. Hmm maybe next time 'push' Sora into Cloud.'_

**-Cloud View-**

**Yes Sephiroth is finally gone and Sora looked at me.**

**Sora asked me "Why were you so mean to Sephiroth?"**

**I shaked my head and stated "He acts like a good person around you, but that is not the real him."**

**Sora was about to ask me another question and I said "Just trust me Sora."**

**Sora nodded and said "Okay and Kairi is my new friend. She is nice and she was just misunderstood."**

**I said to Sora "It is always good to make some new friends."**

**Sora smiled and said "Yep and I know that Riku is a total jerk plus a cheater."**

**I nodded and said "See you finally know the truth about Riku."**

_**-Riku View-**_

_**Damn I'm going to have nightmares for a while and yuck why the hell did Sephiroth have to do that.  
I know why, but still...I'm more scarred for life than pissed. Oh great my brother is back and I notice that he looks upset.**_

_**Sephiroth decided to yell at me "Why the hell didn't you remind me to tell exactly where Cloud is to kiss Sora?!"**_

_**I spat out "Well sorry you jackass, but you fuckin kissed me and you didn't even tell me that you planned this dumbass thing!"**_

_**Sephiroth stated "I still blame you."**_

_**I flipped him off and he repiled by saying "No I won't screw you unless--"**_

_**I yelled "Oh hell no Sephiroth you're not going to use me to get Cloud to screw his brother!"**_

_**Sephiroth walked off and he was muttering...I hate it when he does this kind of crap. Okay another memory to forget and then move on, but note to self if Cloud & Sephiroth are talking about me and Sora that I shall hide..Damn Sora is lucky enough not to be kissed on the lips by his brother..Sephiroth is more twisted than me. Okay must think clearly and try not to puke. I decided to slam my door open loudly and slammed my door shut.**_

_**Sephiroth decided to text-message me and it said 'You better not have AIDS or else.'**_

_**I stated to myself "Jeez I have the people checked out by a Dr first."**_

_**I sighed and decided to lock my door then I went to sleep. I was right and I had the worst nightmare ever. I had felt so sick that I didn't even eat dinner.**_

_-Sephiroth View-_

_I told my friends about what happened and they just rolled their eyes._

_Marluxia stated to me "I told you to give them roses and roses always smell nice until they wilt."_

_I thought 'Too damn girly, but it might work.'_

_Larxene said to me "I told you to slap them around and they might beg for more."_

_I thought 'Cloud would be pissed off and Sora too. Nope they don't like pain at all.'_

_Vexen muttered "You should of gave them a video game or a book."_

_I thought 'That would work for Sora.'_

_Saix stated "You should of just waited and become their friends then later their lover."_

_I thought 'That would take forever.'_

_Larxene, Marluxia and I yelled "That would of taken forever!"_

_Saix repiled ",but it would of been worth it. Right?"_

_I rolled my eyes and said "Well I wanted to have Sora and Cloud make out. Then we could have a three some and--"_

_Saix stated "We hear you saying this every day almost."_

_I smirked and said "Well I had an idea and it might be worth it."_

_Larxene stated ",but first thing first we have to order pizza now or else I will go all super bitch on all of your asses."_

_I repiled "Fine, but you ruined the whole creepy feeling and your buying since you suggested it."_

_Larxene muttered "Damnit all you guys are so cruel."_

_Marluxia stated "You of all people shouldn't be talking."_

_I smirked and stated "I'm the King Of Cruelness."_

_Vexen stated flatly "Your little brother is King Of Whores."_

_I stated "No he is King Of Mini Whores."_

**-Sora View-**

**Today was a good day and Kairi is my new friend. I had given up thinking about why Cloud thinks Sephiroth is mean, but I could always ask.For dinner tonight Cloud called for Pizza and it was wonderful. .Man I feel so tired and I fell asleep on my bed dreaming of having a huge keyblade as a weapon. **

**_---------  
A/N: Please keep on reviewing and I can't believe I have 48 reviews. I'm so happy and I usually write Humor or Angst/Poetry. This story will have it's twists and funny stuff too since at times life can be funny. Life can also be unfair like poor little Sephiroth found out. Please leave a review and reviews make me feel the need to update. The reason is because I find it annoying when someone doesn't update for a really long time. You can also leave your thoughts and ideas too._**

**_Have a good Night/Day. I try my best to update as soon as possible!_**


	23. Lying and Seifer and Zexion

Please keep on reviewing and please enjoy! Oh and I do not own Saiyuki.  
----------------- 

**-Sora's View-**

**Today I'm walking to school with all of my friends plus Kairi. I hope Kairi and the others can get along, but I'm sure that they will.**

**Roxas, Tidus, Namine, Olette, Selphie and Kairi walked over to me.**

**I waved and said "Hi you guys." **

**As we were talking we were walking to school.**

**Selphie grins and said ",But I'm not a guy and can't you tell by the pink that I'm a girl."**

**I smiled and said to her "I heard that pink is the new black."**

**Roxas said to me "Axel is stalking me now...well he said until I talk to him."**

**Namine smiled shyly and said "Well I finished the painting that you wanted Tidus."**

**Tidus grins and repiled "Thanks Namine."**

**Namine repiled "Your welcome."**

**Olette told us "I found a cool anime and it is called Saiyuki."**

**Olette was telling us all about it and Kairi said "That show sounds cool."**

**Yeah Kairi is just getting use to real friends and stuff. We were all having fun talking and stuff, but then Riku showed up.**

**Riku said to Kairi "I'm sorry for dumping you and cheating behind your back."**

**Kairi repiled "Sorry is not good enough, I know that you would do it again and fool me once shame on you, but fool me twice shame on me."**

**We walked away from Riku and I know that Riku was lying to Kairi, but why would he lie?**

_-Riku View-_

_Damn it didn't work at all and Sora knew that I was lying. I won't ask my older brother since he can't even get Cloud.  
Oh yeah the trip to the beach is coming soon and then I could try to win Sora over. I can't believe that Axel ditched me in order to stalk Roxas until Roxas talks to him. Hmm where the hell are Seifer and Zexion at?_

**-Seifer View-**

**I stated outloud to Zexion "Riku is a total asshole for forgetting us."**

**Zexion stated "I can because Axel taunts Riku and burns things up like Riku's homework."**

**I repiled "Hmm maybe we should start doing that.."**

**Zexion said to me "Playing with fire is deadly plus you can get burned...unless your Axel and luck is on your side.  
Besides I do not want to risk catching my hair on fire. So play with fire on your own time."**

**I sighed and then muttered "You take the fun out of everything."**

**Zexion reminded me that the bell is fixing to ring and man this is so boring.**

**TBC**

**_-------  
A/N: I update usually at night or early in the morning. Yeah a little bit of a night owl and currently it is 11:00 at night. Sorry for the short chapter._**

**_I just love the summer because I have a lot of time to update my story's. Thank you for reviewing and I'm trying my best._**


	24. What is going on

Thank You for reviewing! I'm finally able to post this chapter and sorry about the wait..I hope you reviewers will keep on reviewing..The more the reviews, the happier the writer and fast updates.

---------

-Cloud View-

Sephiroth most likely still upset that I didn't kiss my little brother on the lips...

Sephiroth walked over to me and said "I will go so low that I would screw Riku if I could screw you and Sor---"

I stated "Hell no...Besides then I might get AIDS...Plus that would so fucking sick... "

Sephiroth repiled "Okay what if I screw Sora..."

I snapped "Stay the hell away from my little brother...Besides if you do that well gross...I would want to screw anyone Sora screwed...Sora is still a virgin..."

Sephiroth smirked and said "I love virgins, but I also love fesity people."

I groaned and said "Well do I even bother talking to you."

Sephiroth grinned and repiled "In that case let's get to the 'Action'."

I said quietly "Oh do you mean the part where I kick you the nuts and make you cry like a child.."

Sephiroth stated "Then that would be abuse..."

I raised an eyebrow and asked "What the hell do you mean?"

-Axel View-

Day whatever Roxas still won't talk to me and hey is that Seifer talking to Roxas...What if Seifer is making moves my guy...Damn that sounds lame and I need to come up with a pet name..Hmm Roxas looks pissed and damnit I want to know why...

-Seifer View-

I wanted to piss someone off and today I decided to piss off Roxas...He has a temper and I know that he hates anyone that tells lies about his friends. I walked over to Roxas and I know that Axel is looking at Roxas...If Axel was staring at me then I would be creeped out..He plays with fire, but he is one of my friends sort of. Of course I'm pissed that Riku and Axel ditched me..Oh well who needs those jackasses and they can screw themselves!

I smirked and said to Roxas "I heard from someone that all of your friends are whores."

Roxas snapped "No, Your friends are the whores...Oh, Yeah I forgot that they ditched you."

I lied and said "You better watch out for your friend Sora...Who knows what will happen in the locker room."

Roxas looks pissed off and stated "If something does happen in the locker room...I would kick that person's ass if they did anything to my friends."

I smirked and asked "Well what if you weren't there?"

Roxas punched me square in the jaw and I was stunned that he did that so fast, but damnit I won't lose! Oh shit Demyx is coming and is that Sora with him?

Demyx grinned and said aloud "Looks like there is a fight. I wonder who will win?"

Damnit the teacher is coming and I decided to flee. If they ask, I would be in denial about the whole thing and everyone else walked away. Luckily the teacher didn't see my face and hopefully no one rats me out.

Zexion stated "You decided to get into a fight and you ran away."

I snapped "Oh shut up."

Zexion repiled "Demyx decided that he is my friend and won't shut up."

-Riku View-

I don't understand why everyone thinks that I have AIDS...Bunch of bullshit and I use safety when it comes to sex..Plus I get a check up every single month.

I rolled my eyes when I saw Axel stalking Roxas and Seifer pissing Roxas off...Seifer totally got owned by Sora's best friend and next time Kairi hits me..I will be ready and I show no mercy to anyone...Of course then Sora would get upset and junk...I will break Sora's heart and make him see reality of this world...The question is how and I will find the answer..

-Sora's View-

Kairi was telling me about how Riku was sweet at first, but then he wasn't when she decided it was okay for them to have sex...She had thought Riku would love her more and the reason why was because he said that he would dump her if he didn't.Kairi asked her so called friends and they said that it would work, but in the end she got dumped.

I feel sorry for Kairi, but also for Riku. No one respects a slut that is what Kairi says. My brother told me that sex is suppose to be saved for someone special or else it would lose meaning. I don't really understand that, but I know that I will only date for love. I know that if they said that they would dump me if I don't have sex with them..Well I wouldn't do it.

I feel like I'm learning more about that subject on 'Sex' & 'Dating' and Kairi explains it in a way that I can sort of understand. Well my brother had showed me videos and I totally do not get it...Well things change as we grow older.

Roxas walked towards me and stated "I fucking hate Seifer and I fucking hate Axel stalking me...Axel wanted me to talk to him...Well I'm going to express my feelings of pure rage. See you in a little while Sora and don't talk to Seifer..He is a total creep and yeah..Later."

I blinked and asked "What just happened?"

Kairi stated to me "Looks like Roxas is pissed at Axel for stalking him and going to yell what he feels...I really don't get the Seifer thing."

I nodded and repiled "I hope that Axel doesn't light Roxas on fire."

Then Kairi and I said at the same time "I''m going to bring a bucket of water."

We followed after Roxas when we got the bucket of water just in case. We saw Axel and Axel grinned then said to Roxas "I knew that you would come around...Sweetie...Honey..Darling...Sweet heart...Sweet thing...Pretty boy ..Lov---"

TBC

----

A/N: Please keep on reviewing. Hope you liked this and stuff.


	25. Hate pet names

I hope you will keep on enjoying this story.

----------

-Roxas View-

Why the hell is Axel calling me by some lame ass pet names. I let him say them, but then he tried to call me lover. That was going too far and I don't like it. So I kicked Axel where the sun don't shine yeah I was pissed off and I really hate it when people that hardly even know me call me pet names. I'm not his boyfriend, I'm not his boy toy and I'm not his friend.

I yelled "I fucking hate pet names and the next time I catch you stalking me it won't be pretty! I don't really know anything about you and I fucking hate your dumbass friend Seifer! Next time I see Seifer I'm going to kick his perverted ass!"

The teacher heard the noise, but I don't fucking care! I'm pissed, but then someone splashed water on me...Okay I'm calm.

Sora stated "The teacher is coming.."

I sighed and repiled "Now I'm soaking wet, but I feel better."

Axel was about to say something, but I glared at him. Sora just pulled my arm and I sneered at Axel "Your just lucky that Sora is here."

Yes I really hate it when people who are not my friends or my lover call me by a pet name.

-Axel View-

I sighed and Kairi stated "Axel, You need to be his friend first."

Kairi walked away and I thought 'I guess I was moving too fast and Roxas is no pansy.'

-Seifer View-

That Demxy sometimes has major mood swings and never knowing what he'll do next. I really don;t understand how the heck Zexion can put up with it...I think Roxas is most likely still pissed off and I don't think Axel was really helping...Well Axel managed to piss off Roxas more plus got kicked.

I rolled my eyes and thought 'Who should I date? Not someone with major mood swings issues...The beach trip would be a wonderful time..The school lied about the day to thour us off...Those freakin jackasses..What is today? I lose track of the days all the time.'

----

A/N: Please Review and sorry for the short chapter.


	26. Shopping & Sephiroth is more odd than I

Here's a little in sight on Axel, Riku and Sora.

Axel was not expecting Roxas to kick him and so his guard was down. Plus Axel was trying to be nice and he doesn't seem the type to rape someone. Even Axel knows that beating someone up won't make them want to have sex and he doesn't want Roxas to fear him. Roxas is not weak and Axel is not weak, but it seems to me that if they fought that they would be evenly matched. Roxas can be badass and so can Axel. They hardly skip classes because they want to at least pass and get a job that pays well.

When Riku got slapped by Kairi he didn't expect that and was shocked that he got slapped. Riku can be mean and cruel, but the reason is because he really doesn't know what the heck love is all about. Riku knows a lot abut sex, kissing, dating and so on, but clueless about love. It doesn't really help that his mom & dad are porn stars when they have time off of the company that they own. Plus his older brother didn't really bother explaining that he should be a little more picky on who he screws. Right now Riku went from wanting to break Sora's heart now he wants to break him...Well that plan won't go over smoothly.

Sora knows about friendship, brotherly love, but doesn't really understand dating, kissing, cheating, break ups and so on. Well Sora is starting to learn and he is changing. He is not turning into a slut.

There won't really be Sora/Riku until later chapters.

There will be love that will be at first sight, friendship growing into love and hate that turns into love. There will be straight couples plus not straight couples.

Sorry for the long and boring note...Please keep on reviewing.

------------

-After School at a street corner-

-Riku View-

I have been thinking about my plan and now that I think about it. Well it is pointless and a waste of my time. Screw the plan and I will just break that Sora...It shouldn't be too hard to do. Today is Saturday and yes we had school...

I smirked and stated "Sora is going down."

Axel stated "Your whole idea is just plain dumb because it was just a dumbass tee shirt."

I snapped "So what I'm bored damnit."

Axel repiled "Roxas hates me...I have loved Roxas since I first laid my eyes on him."

I rolled my eyes and asked "Who cares about 'love'? It is totally over rated."

Axel said to me "You say that because you have never fallen in love with anyone."

I flipped him off and walked away. I'm going to totally talk trash about Sora and call him names..That will break him.

-Sora View-

Kairi said to me "Sora, I want to help people look more sexy than they are...I want to try with you and see if I can...Your cute."

I repiled "Sure you can Kairi, but no make up."

Kairi giggled and stated "Of course no make up. I'm not trying to make you into a girl, but I'm sure that I could."

I shook my head and repiled "No way."

Kairi smirked and said "Let's go shopping now."

So Kairi dragged me to the shops and she picked out some stuff. After all that shopping and stuff. We went to my house and she handed me some clothes to wear plus stated for me to put mousse into my hair to make it look flatter.I had on loose black jeans, a black long sleeve shirt, black socks and black shoes plus my hair looks flatter. Kairi dyed the tips of my hair black and she stated "You look hotter than Riku."

We both laughed and Kairi is a great friend. Roxas was still upset at Axel and the others are busy with doing their chores. Cloud was back and he said to me "You look like a badass that is a good thing."

Cloud then muttered something and walked away to cook some dinner. Kairi said that she has to go home now and walked home. After eating dinner, Cloud and I played a video game called Kingdom Hearts..Then I went to sleep and Cloud was talking on his cell with someone.

-Cloud View-

Finally my younger brother is hopefully not going to be so clueless about sexually stuff. It is important to know about sexually stuff or you would be used without knowing that you were used. Plus I wouldn't worry so much about what if my younger brother got raped and Sora knows how to fight..Of course no one really knows that by looking at him and I bet all they can see is a happy & hyper clueless person. I decided to call up leon to tell him about how my brother will hopely learn and explore..Think I'm weird than look at Sephiroth enough said.

Leon stated "It is about time."

I repiled "Now I can see if my brother is gay like Marluxia or straight like Yuna or bi like me."

Leon said to me "You are odd."

I said to him "Sephiroth is more strange since he kissed his own brother."

There was slience and I said "Yeah I thought so."

----------

A/N: Please Review and I'll try to add some more chapters. Thank You all for Reviewing!


	27. Bus Ride To The Beach

Sorry for not uploading in a long time, but I was busy finishing up my story Being not evil is not easy (It is a Yu-Gi-Oh fanfic). I'm sorry, but now it is finished. Now I'm going to try and upload as fast as I can without making this story all crappy. So please keep on reviewing because it makes me feel like someone wants to read this story and that they enjoy the story.

-------

-Roxas View-

Axel told me that if I went on a date with him three times that he'll leave me alone, but if I liked them and if I want him then he'll become my boyfriend.

So I had decided what is their to lose? I like Sora as a best friend and today we finally get to fo to the beach. So I waited for Sora to come out and I noticeed that his hair was flat plus the tips dyed black.

I raised an eyebrow and asked "What happened?"

Sora just responded with "Kairi."

I rolled my eyes and said "Oh never mind right now because we will have to hurry or else we will left behind."

Sora and I ran to the buses. Our friends had saved us a spot and Selphie was laughing at us. We just barely made it and we collasped in a seat panting out of breath.

Well the grades on this bus are 9th and 10th graders. Riku The Mini Whore was kissing the bus driver and the bus driver was a 21 year old female. I rolled my eyes and tried not to gag. I saw Axel waving at me and Sora made me sit by Axel when I told him about the deal.

Sora said to me "This can be the first date."

Sora had a point and I sat next to Axel.

Axel grins and said "This is date number one and it is at a beach."

Good thing I decided to not bring my speedo and just my swimming shorts.

-Sephiroth View-

I'm going to love this school trip of going to the beach and I grinned to myself. Oh I can see it now a wet Cloud and Sora. Then someone slapped me on the face and it was Cloud looking pissed off.

Cloud glared and said "You are having a peverted day dream."

I smirked and repiled "Oh it was about you and Sora being soaking wet. I was thinking of how I want to screw the both of you."

Cloud sneered "This is all that damn teacher's fault and the reason why I have to be your 'Buddy'."

I stated "Well I'm quite pleased and happy to be your 'Buddy'."

Cloud sneered "I can see that you bastard."

I frowned and said to him "I have a feeling that my little brother will be a moron."

Cloud repiled "Your brother is a moron and he is kissing the bus driver."

I decided to yell "Riku you are a whore now!"

Riku flipped me off and the bus driver seemed to no longer be in the mood. I yelled that because the bus was not moving and I lied to me Riku will always be a mini whore.

Now the bus is finally moving and looks like Riku decided to sit on Sora's lap and I rolled my eyes. Well Sora is dense and I wonder how will this turn out. I will have to make sure Cloud doesn't see that or else we would never get to the beach.

-Sora's View-

Why is Riku on my lap? He is wiggling like a worm and hey is this where you guess what kind of animal that they were acting like?

I decided to say "Riku you are a worm."

Riku blinked and gapped at me like a goldfish.

I said to Riku "You are now a goldfish."

Riku glared at me and I just said "Okay a dragon."

Riku got up from my lap and I was confused like a duck.

-Riku view-

What the hell I was giving Sora a lap danced and I got nothing expect insults! Comparing me to damn animals and I decided to write what happened then My brother grabbed it. My brother laughed at me and wrote saying.

Brother of mine,

Sora does not know anything about lap dances and thought it was a game.

A worm You wiggling on his lap.

Goldfish You gapping like a moron.

Dragon Your pissed off glare.

You do not stand a chance against me and You shall lose little brother plus Cloud hates you.

Bye Bye from Your Smarter Than You Brother.

I ripped the note into little pieces and my brother said that I was acting like a child. I flipped him off and stated "I hate you."

-Axel View-

I saw what happened and man Riku does not stand a chance. I wonder what will happen when we arrive at the beach?

----

Please keep the reviews going and I hoped that you people enjoyed this chapter.


	28. The Day At The Beach Part 1

I hope you people will enjoy this chapter.

---------

-Sephiroth View-

Finally we have arrived at the beach and I grinned to myself. Everyone went to the changing rooms to get dressed into their swim suit.

My little brother was still glaring at me and Cloud was sneering at me. Marluxia was currently checking out the other guys, Larxene was checking out the guys, Saix was being checked out by the gals and Vexen was getting cat called by the guys...People were sort of scarred of me, but yet checking me out in all of my sliver speedo glory.

Kairi is no longer a slut maybe because she is no longer with Riku, but friends with Sora. Kairi was in a black one piece swim suit. Sora was in a black swimming trunks, Roxas was in a black speedo with Axel that is in red speedo's by his side, Tidus was in a dark blue swimming trunks, Namine was in a light blue one piece, Olette was in a grey one piece and Selphie was in a pink one piece.

My little brother was wearing a dark blue speedo and I just rolled my eyes. I went to check out Cloud that is currently wearing a gold speedo, but sadly Leon that is wearing black swimming trunks was blocking the wonderful view. I saw Demyx in a black speedo chatting it up with Zexion that is in sliver swimming trunks. Seifer was in light blue swimming trunks sulking until Cloud's friends took pity on him.

I snickered at the sight of Riku trying to pull Sora's trunks down and it didn't work out. Cloud came to the resue and totally chased Riku with a stick until Riku fell down because of a hole. I decided to walk over and I groped Cloud on the manhod. Cloud turnt scarlet and both Leon and Cloud chased me. I was laughing like a manic and unlike Riku I didn't trip.

I was being chased and I decided to yell "Yo, Cloud and Leon wanna have a foursome with me along with Cloud's little brother!" 

I believe I pissed them off even more and looks like Roxas, Axel, Demyx, Zexion, Seifer decided to join on chasing me down. Too bad I tripped on top of Sora, but oh well. Sora just blinked at me and Cloud pulled me off then I kissed Cloud on the lips quickly. I smirked and ran towards my friends.

I stated "I kissed Cloud and now all I have to do to get him to understand why I want a three some with him and his little brother."

Marluxia snickered and repiled "Good luck on that."

I said to them "I will make it happen...Imagine their first threesome."

My friends just stated "You have issues."

I glared at them and snapped "You people have issues too."

Then we all decided to build sand people and I built a Cloud & Sora one.

TBC

--------

Please review my story and school for me starts August 20th.


	29. The Day At The Beach Part 2

I hope you people will enjoy this chapter. There will be more chapters about the trip to the beach.

---------

-Riku View-

This is getting so fucking lame and my older brother is being such an asshole. Now Sora is finally alone since people are chasing after my brother.

Okay I can do this and I'm not going to screw up. I walked over to Sora and I kissed him on the lips my arms wrapped around his slim hips. Sora's eyes were closed and no one was looking our way. Thank you Sephiroth and it looks like Sora is not blushing, but kissing me back.

We broke away and Sora smiles then said "So that is what a kiss is and Thank you Riku."

What why did Sora Thank me? Oh well Sora is a little slow, but I will make it work. Mission make Sora understand a kiss and it didn't fail.

Sora said to me "Kissing is okay."

I asked "Want another kiss?"

Sora said to me "I have to find my friends and stuff. Later Riku."

I smirked and thought 'Soon Sora you shall be my little slut.'

-Axel View-

Holy crap Riku kissed Sora and it looked like they enjoyed it. Roxas was by my side and I kissed him on the lips. Roxas kissed back and sighs then said to me "Axel, I'll be your boyfriend, but if you fucking cheat on me you would wish that you were dead."

I smiled and said "Wouldn't dream of it and you changed your mind."

Roxas smirked and said to me "Axel you are a good kisser and I might as well give you a chance. You better not screw up or else."

I'm glad that Roxas has finally seen the light and we made out on the beach.

TBC

--------

Please review my story and school for me starts August 20th. Yeah Axel finally got Roxas and will Riku get Sora? Riku keeps on changing his mind, but then again it is only human nature.

Hmm I'm not sure what the other couples should be, but please keep on reviewing.


	30. A kiss that no one saw coming

Please enjoy.

-----------

-Sephiroth View-

Amazingly enough my little brother finally got kissed back...I will not ever give up my dream of having a threesome with Cloud and Sora...Sadly for Riku it was time for everyone to go back to the buses.

My so called 'friends'...Their my slaves...Bull I know, but they think I have issues..They should look ay themselves..

Let's see now **Marluxia is a fantaic for roses, Vexen is a total science geek...Not a geek, but loves science, Saix is so damn quiet that it is creepy and well Larxene is a total bitch, but not a slut.**

Heh Riku's friends have more issues than my so called friends.

I decided to state "Riku your friends have more issues than mine."

Riku flipped me off and I started to say "Everyone did you know that my little brother use to---"

Riku glared at me and turned away. I smirked and then kissed Cloud on the lips...Damn he bite my tounge, but I guess he likes it rough. Then Leon pushed me away from Cloud and I thought to myself 'Heh what the hell.'

I smirked an evil smirk and kissed Leon on the lips. My friends, Cloud and Leon looked shocked.

------------

Please review and I'll try to upload more. Sorry for not uploading in a while.


	31. Finally off of the bus

Please enjoy.

-----------

-Riku View-

Damnit all why the hell do I have an older brother like him...Sora saw my brother kiss his brother then Leon...Well Sora just blinked and turned back.

Then my brother just had to yell "My dream now is to have a foursome!"

Damn you brother and I glared at him. Sora decided to ask me "What is a foursome?"

I groaned and thought 'Son of a bitch.'

My brother decided to butt in and said with a grin "I can show you Sora...All I need is you, Cloud, Leon and myself plus a king size bed."

Of course that didn't go over well with Cloud and Leon. Then the bus driver yelled "Sit your damn asses down!"

I sometimes wish that I didn't have him as a brother, but then again I know that won't happen. Sora fell asleep on me and I smiled. He looks so cute and no I can't think like that. I'm suppose to break his little heart..I can't fall in love.

-Leon View-

Damn him for kissing me and then yelling out about a foursome...Now he decided to grope both me and Cloud that bastard. Sora is safe for now even though he is sitting with Riku the younger brother of that bastard.

-Cloud View-

When we are finally at school that bastard is going down...Somehow that sounds so wrong.

-Axel View-

Riku's brother is such a strange person, but who cares Roxas is sleeping on my lap. I'm so damn happy and no one can take that away or else I'll burn them alive.

-Seifer-

I do not know if I'm gay or not or Bi...

-Tidus-

Why is everyone acting werid today? Wait they always act that way...

-3rd power-

Finally the bus arrived at the school and Riku's older brother was laughing like a crazy person while Cloud and Leon chased him. Sora was sleepy and Riku held his hand. Roxas kissed Axel on the lips and they got too know each other. Seifer was what other people were doing. looking upset that he has no love life and Tidus was just rolling his eyes. Kairi was talking with Olette and Namine was drawing of what other people are doing. Demyx was talking with Zexion and Marluxia was being bitched at by Larxene then he bitch's back to her. Vexen was writing down something and smirking. Everyone else was walking and chattering.

------------

Please review and I'll try to upload more. Sorry for not uploading in a while. Sorry for the short chapters.


	32. Rikus Plan

-Riku's View-

I'm holding Sora's hand and he does not care maybe because he does not understand the meaning of the whole holding hands thing. I have no clue as to what I'll do and it does not help when my older brother is being such a total asshole as always. Okay I shall think about my problems now.

Sora is a moron about everything about sex, dating and so one. Sora's brother hates me and he can kick my ass plus my brother wants Sora and Sora's brother Cloud. My brother is getting in my way and so is that damn Cloud. Sora's friends hate me and my friends. Plus Sora is friends with my ex girlfriend and right now my luck is crappy. What have I ever done?

My best friend Axel is one of Sora's friends boyfriends now and steering clear of me for right now. My life sucks right now and I hate it. One way or another Sora will become a slut. I'm a teen and I do not make any sense. My brother mocks me all the time about not having to deal with this kind of stuff and so on. He is an asshole and he is getting in my way of getting Sora. Maybe if Cloud and my brother get together then they would be too busy to in my way!

I smirked and the bell rings time to go home now. I will get Sora's brother and my brother together so that I can have my way with Sora.

---

Sorry for the short chapter and please Review.


	33. What shall happen

Sorry I have not added any new chapters.

----------------

-Sephiroth's View-

My plan is simple and easy. It is to get Cloud and Sora. I changed my mind my little brother will have to find some else not Sora or Cloud. I gave that dumb brother of mine so many chances, but he screws up every chance he has every single time. Hmm Riku might become a person that sells his own body, making money and getting laid?

Unlike Riku I do not sleep with everything that has two legs and human. Soon it will be time to go home for the day and another chance to flirt with them. Hmm I might also add Leon to the list of people I will screw. Maybe not too sure, but I'll figure it out later.

The bell rings and I smirk as I walked up to my beloved Cloud.

-Cloud View-

Damn it is Sephiroth again and I'm getting annoyed by him. Due to the face he kissed me then my best friend Leon. Unbelieveable right? Oh no not for that jerk. I swear Sephiroth is so damn horny almost all the time and those comments about me and my younger brother. Now he is also talking about my best friend. Jeez where will he stop?

Sephiroth said to me while smiling "Cloudy I wanna have a foursome with you, Sora and Leon."

I slapped him across the face and he just smiled not the least bit pissed off.

Sephiroth smirked at me then said softly "Your so damn sexy when your pissed off."

I flipped him off and walked off. I heard Sephiroth saying "Oh yeah I wish you would fuck me. Your such a tease."

-Sora View-

My friends were talking about all the drama that happened on the beach. I wonder where Riku went off to do? I know that he is a big time jerk that cheats, but I'm sort of worried about him. What if he was sold as a slave or something. Some people would laugh, but I would feel sorry for him.

-Riku View-

My brother is now talking about a foursome. What the hell? Next thing I know he'll be talking about a fifthsome or a sixsome or something along those lines. Maybe he will get bored and just leave all of them alone. As if because he will not let anyone go. My only chance is to make Sora fall in love with me. There is a couple of things Sephiroth won't do number one is rape.

My so called best friend Axel ditched me to walk Roxas home. Now where on earth are Seifer and Zexion at right now?

-Zexion View-

I have found someone that I want to date and it is Demyx.

Demyx grins at me and said to me "Let's make out."

We started making out at some random bench in a park.

-Seifer View-

Damnit all almost everyone has found someone, but not I. Heck at the beach Tidus told Yuna how he felt and they started kisssing. Damn I'm in a bad mood right now. Maybe one day I shall find love too? Another day passes before my eyes and I wonder how people find love.

---

Please review and Thank You.


	34. Plans at 7:00 Pm

I was planning to upload this chapter last night, but it acted all weird and stuff. So my data for the chapter was lost and I was ticked off.

Okay Sephiroth was having a moment of deepness and yeah sometimes he can be deep, but most of the time he is not. Hope you'll like the chapter!

--

-Riku View-

Okay step one ask Sora out when he is not surrounded by his friends. I walked into the kictchen and saw my brother clapping while smirking at me. What the hell?!

Sephiroth said to me with a smirk "Never thought I would see the day of you not screwing your girl or boy toys. Oh are you trying to get little Sora? Oh how sad you are little Riku. "

I snapped "Shut the fuck up Drama Queen."

He raised an eyebrow and then repiled "I do screw guys while they stand up. Oh and your the one who is a Drama Queen plus the Teen Dram Princess. Plus your still pissed about your ruined outfit. How stupid of you little brother."

I was very tempted to punch him, but in the end he will make my life even worse. I decided to be smart and walked out the door, but of course I made sure to slam the door shut. I will walk to school today to burn off my anger and Axel is hanging out with Roxas his boyfriend. Of course Axel has made sure to not hang out with me just because Roxas hates me. Axel is a total asshole for it. Zexion is dating Demyx and Seifer is still sulking about having no love life at all. So my friends have all left me for the time being I guess. I will make Sora fall in love with me and speaking of him I see him.

Okay have to act cool and be nice. I walked up to Sora and he was alone.

I said to him with a smile "Hi Sora. Do you want to be my friend? Can we hang out together at the movies tonight?"

Sora smiled at me and then repiled "Sure Riku. I noticed that your friends have been busy. So you must of been feeling alone. I'll be your friend and yeah we can go to the movies."

I repiled "Thanks Sora and we can meet at the movies at 7:00PM. Also I'm sorry for flipping out about how my outfit got ruined."

Sora smiled and then said to me "It's alright and we better hurry up or we'll be late to class."

Yes it actually worked for once! Nothing shall ruin this chance...expect me.

-Sephiroth View-

I dragged my friends AKA my bitch's Marluxia, Vexen, Saix and Larxene to stalk my little brother. It looks like Riku has a 'Date' with Sora. Should I completely ruin the movie date or just follow him but cause some trouble? I'll ask my friends about what I should do, but in the end I shall drag them along.

They all repiled "Follow Riku, but cause some trouble."

I smirked and then stated "It shall be done."

Marluxia stated to me "I have created a rose with a dark blue stem, scarlet petals and it can put someone to sleep for about four hours or more. It depends on the size of the person."

I said to him "Put it into good use."

Then the bell ringed and now we are late. All of us expect Saix didn't care at all that we are now late.

Saix stated "We are almost always late."

I repiled "Of course because we are bad asses."

Marluxia muttered "Son of a bitch my nail broke a little."

Larxene repiled "Shut the hell up. Be lucky it did not come off completely. It is only a little cracked."

Vexen stated "At least the finger was not sliced off."

I snapped "Okay whatever stop with the whole nail thing."

Saix stated to us "We better get to class now and just make up some lie."

I had a total lie to tell the teacher and maybe he'll believe it.

I said to the teacher with a straight face "My friends and I were up late being street corner whores."

The teacher gapped at me, my class mates reaction was mixed and my friends just rolled their eyes. Then I bursted out in manic laughter and yelled "Just joking that was what you were doing last night! I saw you Mr Teacher!"

The teacher turned pale and then said to us "Take your seats now. Now class we will be learning about---"

I tuned him off and turned to flirt with Cloud.

-Cloud View-

Once again Sephiroth is late, Once again he lies and makes the teacher turn pale. Damnit and once again he has to flirt with me. Will it ever change?

Sephiroth said to me "I know something that you don't know."

I rolled my eyes and repiled "Whatever."

I tuned Sephiroth off and listened to the lesson. I really hope the end of the day will come soon. Maybe I should join the Karate club and hope Sephiroth doesn't join.

-Sora View-

Riku wants me to be his friend and asked me to the movies. I decided to give him a chance and to see what he really is like with my own eyes. I wonder what movie to watch tonight. So many choices and so little time to decided.

Tidus and Yuna are dating now. Also Roxas and Axel are dating too. Demyx and Zexion are dating.

Namine has enter into an art contest, Olette joined the anime club, Selphie has joined the jump ropping team and Kairi decided to join the cooking club but she is still a cheer leader. Rikku is a cheer leader and Paine is a color guard. Amost everyone is doing something and that is wonderful. My brother Cloud is thinking about joing a Karate club and Leon is thinking something. I'm not sure if I want to join a club or something.

-Axel View-

Roxas is wonderful and I love him so much. Riku is pissed at me, but oh well. Roxas doesn't like Riku because Riku is a well slut. I think Riku will change and I'm sure Sora will notice that Riku has no one right now. This will work out in the end for Riku and I'm still thinking abou burning down the school. I love fire and Roxas is alright with that fact plus he is not fearful of me. He never ever have any fear of me and I do not ever want him to be fearful. I love Roxas and love changes a person. Damn I'm all deep and thoughtful now. Heh oh well Roxas is a wonderful kisser and no sex yet. Roxas claims that he will not have sex on the first date and most likely will after the fourth date. Yeah he told me he won't ever give me a blowjob and flat out told me if I ever want one to hire a hooker or get Riku. Ouch yeah he doesn't like Riku at all and Riku and I never did anything sexual with each other.

Roxas and I are going to the movies tonight at 7:00PM for our second date. Nothing shall spoil the night.

-Tidus View-

Yuna is the best and she is wonderful. She listens to me and good at kissing too. We have not had sex because we are not ready yet. I do not know when it will happen, but it doesn't matter. Yuna is most wonderful young women I have ever known.

I'm so happy right now and I'm in love with everything about her. I will not ever cheat on Yuna and she is so pretty. Yuna and I are going to the movies together tonight at 7:00PM.

-DemyxView-

Zexion and I are going to the movies at 7:00PM for our date tonight. I'm so happy and he has a wonderful mouth. Heh and he is paying for the movies tonight. Going out on dates are wonderful and so is the after part which is the sex. It is going to be great.

---

Please review and Thank You.


	35. Sephiroth's Idea

Please read and Review. I love reviews and it makes me see that people are reading my story's.

-------

-Riku View-

Finally school is over and in about 5 hours it will be 7:00PM. I will get a kiss then it might go towards other things. Heh and then Sora will soon become a slut. Nothing will stop me now since no one knows about this date! It's not like anyone I know will be at the movies tonight and not at the same movie. I will pay for the movies and buy the snacks so that I can show Sora that I can be nice plus polite.

I will wear my best outfit and nothing bad ass. I noticed that my nice outfits and most of my bad ass outfits are the color pink and I screamed "Curse You Sephiroth!"

Okay it's going to be alright and I'll just wear the black leather outfit. Damn and I hate that outfit too, but because of my jerk of a brother this will have to make do. I calmed myself down and decided to take a shower.

-Sephiroth View-

Marluxia asked me "Did Riku just scream your name?"

I stated "Yeah just because most of his outfits are pink now."

Larxene said to me "I made sure to get a job at the snack shop in the movies and I'm the only worker. Since well all of the workers have 'Somehow' taken to an illness. Heh and I'm going to be wearing a wig plus a outfit that Riku will not have ever seen before so he won't know it is me. Also I'm good at changing voices."

Marluxia smirked and stated "See roses are wonderful plants."

Vexen said to me "I have made it so only one movie will be showing in one area."

Saix stated "And I'm working at selling tickets since the person that worked there has came down with a sickness."

I smirked at them then said "Wonderful. Remember you and Marluxia will be cross dressing."

Saix muttered "Damn."

I added "And make sure to sound different Saix."

Vexen said to me "So tell us again why Marluxia has to cross dress."

I said to them "Because You and Marluxia will be acting as a 'couple' to annoy the hell out of Riku. Unless you would perfer it to be a three person date. Wait that will work much better. Oh and that would make us sluts!"

Vexen slapped his own face and muttered "Damnit."

I rolled my eyes and stated "This shall ruin Riku's movie date."

Saix stated "So I work as the ticket seller while cross dressing and Larxene selling the snacks. You, Vexen and Marluixa being on a three person date. Marluxia cross dressing. We cause trouble for Riku on his date."

I smirked and said to them "And Riku will be sad because of his movie date being ruined."

Tonight is the night and all will go as planned. Heh and I know who will be at the movies. Riku is totally screwed and might be hurt. I'm so damn evil and mean.

-------

Please Review and Thank You.


	36. Tickets and Snacks

**Riku View**

Finally I can go and get Sora to take him to the movies. Sora looked happy and dressed nicely no leather at all. I really do hate wearing what I am wearing right now and it is so damn tight. Wait then Sora might see how good looking I am and hah as if Sora would ever know about how sexy I look right now.

Now we are at the ticket booth and I saw the person selling the tickets was some ugly ass chick with long pink hair.

She commented in that awful voice "Oh may you two dating and going to the movies. How cute and wonderful."

Sora replied "Sorry, but me and Riku here are just friends. Right Riku?"

I sighed then replied "Yes just friends."

The only movie showing was some romance movie and I was almost able to pay for me and Sora, but then that lady pointed out that I paid too much. So Sora decided to buy his own ticketed damnit all. I could of swear that lady had a manly laugh about her. Never mind must focus on Sora right now and hey where did Sora go now. Oh he is at the snack area and I walked over there toward Sora.

I saw a chick with perfect light brown hair and blond on the tips. She was wearing preppy clothing and looking so damn cheerful. I hate nice chicks and I it was sicking to watch how bright her smile was right now.

I snapped "Two large bags of popcorn and four bags of gummy worms. Plus two large drinks of Pepsi."

I know what Sora wanted because I asked before we went to the movies. The chick just kept on smiling despite the fact I had snapped at her.

**Larxene View**

Why that damn mini whore snapped at me and as if he will get away with this in the end. Riku is staring at Sora and I got the things ready. Heh I spit in Riku's drink and put small candies inside of them. I put a lot of salt in his popcorn and gave him two expired bags of gummy bears.

This is what you get for snapping at me brat and I covered my smirk with a fake smile. After this I will get someone else to do this job and her name is Sally McKellan. Yes 

some random person that happens to need a job and I told her to pretend to be Jenny Hoppins which is my fake name.

I smirked as I walked away and meeting up with Sephiroth, Vexen and Marluxia.

**Riku View**

I found Sora and I the perfect seat. Heh and maybe Sora will want to act out the movie. I know as if and in my dreams. I started to eat some popcorn and damnit all it is too fucking salty! I had some of my Pepsi and I nearly choked on a piece of candy. Sora had to hit me hard on the back and then I decided to try a gummy worm, but it tasted expire. Hell it is expire and looks like nothing happened to Sora's at all. That damn snack lady screwed it up!

I'm totally pissed off, but I must remain calm.

I saw three guys and a chick sitting behind us.

**Sephiroth View**

I made sure to get plenty of food for us and it is not to eat at all. I noticed Larxene changed from her snack person outfit into something else. Saix informed me that Tidus, Yuna, Roxas, Axel, Demyx and Zexion have bought tickets. I smirked to myself and this shall be perfect. Change of plans we won't be cross dressing, but only Saix is cross dressing. Of course we changed how we looked and sound different.

The movie will be starting in two minutes and the lights are off. Too dark to see anyone and can only be heard if there is a yell.

TBC

Please Review and No flames. Thank You.


	37. Just Not Riku's Day

The Leon/Seifer is a maybe for I can make no promises about it. Sorry it has been a long while, but guess what it is almost summer. Just two days left and I'm beyond happy about it.

--

**Sephiroth View**

My game plan is simple, Make sounds, Make Riku do something to Sora, Yell it and let it hit the fan. So I'm sitting with Vexen, Marluxia and Larxene. The movie was Sex In The City. I nudged Marluxia and poked Larxene. Larxene punched Vexen and he winced then muttered "Bitch."

Larxene muttered to me "R is a MW. I plan to put BG on his beloved hair."

Riku is a MiniWhore. I plan to put BubbleGum on his beloved hair. Yes we have codes.

I rolled my eyes and then replied "DC."

DC means Don't Care and Larxene grinned with malice. Now time for the sounds and I made the signal which was me sticking my tongue out. We are not shy needless to say.

I moaned "Luxy."

Marluxia moaned "Hiro."

Larxene moaned "Hiro."

Vexen moaned "Emily."

We made all kinds of sounds moans and panting ones. Riku turns around and we quickly have our hands down the others jeans.

**Riku View**

Damn those people behind making me feel horny by the sounds and Sora doesn't look phased at all. Just staring at the movie and it looks like he is not even really watching just sleeping with his eyes open. I glanced back to find the four of them with their jeans to their ankles and I was tempted to ask to join, but instead I glance at Sora.

**Sephiroth View**

We smirked at each other and then pulled up our jeans. Of course we noticed Riku glancing at Sora and then Riku decided to French kissed Sora plus his hand on his ass. I made a peace sign and we all yelled "OMG Riku is groping and French kissing Sora!!"

Looks like everyone heard what was said and they came over rushing. Riku was in shock, but still had his hand on Sora's ass. Sora just looked confused. We decided to move to another row in order to watch. Tidus didn't look happy, Yuna was stunned, Roxas was pissed off and Axel was sighing. Demyx and Zexion didn't look worried at all, but instead left looking ready for something.

**Roxas View**

I heard a yell about Riku groping and frenching Sora. I rushed over there to find Riku's hand on Sora's ass and Sora looking confused. Oh I'm beyond pissed off and I decided to punch Riku.

Riku muttered "Son of a bitch."

Then Tidus hit Riku and Yuna bitch slapped Riku. Riku yelled "What the hell was that for you bastards!"

I simply slapped him and then stated "You know why slut."

**Axel View**

Damn Riku had to fuck it all up, Now Roxas will be pissed off and will not have sex. I sighed and then muttered "Damnit."

Roxas was all pissed, Tidus hit Riku and Yuna bitch slapped Riku. Looks like it is not Riku's day either and Sora looks confused.

**Riku View**

Damnit today is not my day and I'm going to get them back later because it is three against one. Axel is just sighing and it looks like he won't have any sex with Roxas. I ditched all of them and Sora too. I walked home and man I have bad luck. I found my older brother smirking at me and snickering. He said to me "Little Brother guess who made those sounds and yelled it to everyone in hearing range. Vexen, Marluxia, Larxene and I."

I puked into a toilet and I had thought my day couldn't get any worse. Sephiroth was laughing and I really hate today right now. My brother is a total and complete jackass. I hate him so much right now and he ruined my DATE with SORA. I bet he planned it all and didn't fail with his plan.

**Demyx View**

Zexion and I decided to not let it spoil our plans. We left it to the others to deal with it and went to his house to have sex.

**Sora View**

I'm confused and my friends are mad at Riku. I wonder what happened because I was half asleep because the movie was dull. Roxas looked very very ticked off at Riku, Yuna slapped Riku and Tidus hit Riku.

Then Riku decided to leave and I asked them "Uh what just happened here?"

Yuna simply stated "Riku was being bad and he got punished. Now he is going home."

I nodded and then told them "I'm going back home to go to sleep."

--

Please Review and No flame Thank You.


	38. A start of a beautiful and wonderful day

**-Sora View-**

I went home and I thought ' I want to go to the movies with Riku again it was fun, but how should I ask him.'

I sighed then went to sleep wondering about these odd emotions that I never had before Riku.

-**Riku View-**

Hopefully Sora's friends won't attack me, I hate my older brother right now, and my life in fact. The date was ruined, no hope for me to be with Sora. Despite all that I decided to walk to Sora's house and I knocked on the door.

Luckily it was Sora who had answered the door and I told him "Hey, Sora want to walk to school with me."

Sora smiled then repiled "Alright, I'll let my brother know."

Then about five minutes later I was walking to school with Sora and I wished the school was farther away. Only a fiffteen minute walk and we were in no hurry.

I started to say "Uh Sora about last night--"

Sora smiled then told me "It was fun. Want to see another movie?"

I thought to myself 'Heck yeah! A start of a beautiful and wonderful day!'

I repiled "Alright and it can be tonight. Right?"

Sora nodded then said "Of course."

My brother shall not know and ruin it for me tonight. I will not screw up and Sora seems happy. We got to school and Sora went to find his friends. I saw Axel and he said to me "Sorry your date got ruined."

I repiled happily "Heh, No problem at all. I'm happy and this time it won't be ruined."

**-Axel View-**

Okay Riku is acting strange this morning, Did he finally crack or something. It was bound to happen wait he is going on a date with Sora tonight at the movies. Alright change of plan for Roxas and I, we shall go out to eat then go to his house. After all I do not want Roxas to get pissed off again, oh wait Riku more than likely didn't tell Sora to not tell his friends. Son of a bitch and I stated to Riku "You didn't tell Sora to not tell his friends."

Riku smacked himself on the head then muttered "Son of a bitch I was happy and I forgot…."

I told Riku "Your doomed so doomed. Roxas might be pissed and call you a slut again."

Riku remarked "Well the name calling didn't hurt. Only the slaps and punches."

We both sighed and I saw Roxas walking toward us in a pissed off way while Sora looked confused. Damn looks like it won't be tonight either. Why Riku why didn't you tell Sora not to tell!

**-Sora View-**

I told my friends about me going to the movies with Riku tonight and Roxas seemed a bit upset. I wonder why? Oh well Roxas will tell me later and I better get to my locker before it get's all crowded. Tidus shaked his head then said to me "Let's go Sora."

Namine, Olette and Selphie walked with us too. Leaving Roxas with Riku and Axel.

**-Riku View-**

Damn did I kill someone in another life or something. I mean come on I have an evil older brother, I swear he was put on this earth before me just to mess up my love life, and to piss me off. I have a lousy best friend Axel that happens to have a boyfriend that is best friends with Sora. So I can't kick Roxas's ass and Axel wouldn't lay a hand on his beloved. I just can't win and I won't give up on Sora. Oh yeah and Sora is friends with my ex girlfriend Kairi.

I stated to Roxas "What's wrong now Bitch."

Yes, I do not help my case any by calling him a bitch, but I can't help it.

Axel muttered "Moron."

Roxas didn't bitch slap me, but instead punched me in the belly. Then walked away in a cool manner and I yelled "And that didn't answer my damn question!"

Axel snickered at me then told me flatly "Riku, What you had said was a statement."

Yep a lousy best friend right now and I just flipped him off then walked to class. Alright at least I'll be with Sora at the movies.

**-Sephiroth-**

I saw my younger brother Riku get owned by Sora's best friend Roxas and I laughed after I saw Riku walk away.

Marluxia stated "Riku got owned."

Vexen told us "Only because Roxas's is best friends with Sora."

Saix was quiet and Larxene snickered then said flatly "I would have kicked Roxas's ass."

I repiled "Yes, I could have helped Riku, but it was more funny watching."

I saw Cloud and Leon, I walked over to Cloud, and asked him "Heh, Did you see Riku get owned?"

Cloud repiled "Yes, but you are a bad older brother."

I smirked then asked Cloud "Oh, In that case why not spank this bad boy?"

Cloud wrinkled his nose then repiled shortly "No, Will not get your friends to do it for you."

I was about to reply when I noticed Cloud was no longer there and the bell was loud. Hmm no matter I shall get Cloud and….I spaced out and Saix was dragging me to class so that I wouldn't be late again.

**-Kairi View-**

I hope Sora won't get hurt by Riku and hopefully it will work out. If not I'll cheer up Sora and wish him luck. Maybe Riku has changed and won't be a cheater.. I hope for Sora's sake and I'm over Riku.

Roxas is worried about Sora because he is Sora's best friend and wants the best for him. I can understand, but Sora needs to explore himself now, and we can hope he won't get hurt. Maybe I could try talking to Roxas about it.

I sighed then thought 'I'll wait until Roxas is calm down. Useless to talk when someone is pissed.'

**-Cloud View-**

Sephiroth is a bad older brother and I almost feel sorry for Riku. Man I could not imagine living with that guy 24/7 in the same house. Some people are good older brothers while others are sucky at it. Sora is going to the movies with Riku and I guess I'll make it where Sephiroth won't ruin it. After all Sora told me he wanted to go the movies with Riku and I'll have to get a little control on Sora's friends….Mainly Roxas.

Yeah no one will ruin the movies for my little brother and if Riku screws up then it is his own damn fault. I have my plans on how to help and I'll get my friends to help. Heh, Sephiroth won't stand a chance. I smirked at Sephiroth, but the he said to me "Heh, Cloudy Baby falling for my lovely charms. "

I repiled "No, but only in your twisted dreams."

He whispered to me "Heh, In my twisted dreams. Sora is tied to the bed, Your in chains, and you both call me master. AND begging for a whipping by me and for se---"

I decided to risk getting in trouble by yelling "Shut the fuck up jackass!"

He smirked at me then yelled "I fuckin love you baby!"

The teacher glared at us then stated "For the rest of the class period be outside the door."

Sephiroth that damn son of a bitch got me into trouble again and oh screw it I hated that teacher anyway.

He muttered "Just me and you now in the hallway."

Then I heard Leon yell "You fucking son of a bitch! I hate you!"

I knew Leon got into trouble on purpose and now I'm not alone with him. Leon walked out and stood next to me.

Sephiroth stated "Goodie a threesome."

I really feel like choking him, but he would enjoy it too much. For now I'll only glare, but oh hell yeah I'll ruin his plans for sure.

**-Sephiroth View-**

I shall once again ruin Riku's movie date with the cute Sora. I got Cloud into trouble by telling him of my twisted day from last night. Then Leon decided to get into trouble and now it is twice the fun.

------

Please Review and there will be more chapters.


	39. Cloud and Sephiroth plans

**-Cloud-**

The plan is for Leon to stalk Saix and follow his every movement. If he decides to make things go wrong then Leon would take care of it. Paine and Yuna would be the ones taking orders for the snacks. Those two won't let anyone take their place. Rikku and Demyx would follow Markuxia, Vexen, abd Larxene to annoy the heck out of them. I however will take care of Sephiroth. The plan might change if it would help. Bring it on Sephiroth.

**-Sephiroth-**

Same plan as last time. It might change it all depends on who would be there.

-----

Please Review and there will be more chapters. Next chapter will be the movie date. I added more to chapter 38.


	40. The X Factor

**-Sephiroth-**

I was rudely awoken from a beautiful and sexy dream of me having sex with Cloud, Sora, and Leon. Heh, It was great. I'm pissed that I was woken up by my younger brother Riku who decided to bring a female home to do the naughty or something close. He is unfaithful, doesn't deserve that cute Sora, and that date is doom for failure.

I smirked as I got two buckets one is full of ice and the other is full of cold water. I opened the door and saw they were too busy to notice me. I dumped both buckets on them and they yelped loudly. Riku glared at me, the female got dressed and ran out blushing like a red rose.

I stated to Riku "You are a sex manic and can't keep a relationship."

Riku glared at me then snapped "Damnit, I have needs that Sora at this moment can't take care of at all."

My little bitty brother Riku is 100% a dumbass and a mini whore. It will be his own down fall if he doesn't change his mini whore ways and like hell I'll tell him for after all I want Sora too. I'm a bit picky, I get laid about once a week, and I do not need sex. I just love having sex, but most of all I love my wonderful dreams. Oh, yeah that blasted brother of mine woke me up.

I smirked evilly and whispered softly "You'll pay for waking me up from that lovely sex dream."

Riku grew pale and muttered "Oh, crap."

I walked away plotting and decided to make a call. I have friends that Cloud and Riku does not know about at all. After all this means war for now I don't know how my dream will end. I was going to have a little mercy since he is my little brother, but no not now. I'm calling Xion for she'll be an unknown person to every one expect **Marluxia, Larxene, Vexen, Saix, and myself. **

Xion is a female that is in the 9th grade and has black hair plus has blue eyes that are just like Sora's. She is the unknown factor and will not be stopped by Cloud. I smirked to myself as I remember how good of an actress she happens to be when the time calls for it. Also she prefers to be called X over the phone and I have my own code name that I'm called.

I called Xion and said "Hey, X I need to have someone not well known to work undercover, and you go to a different school."

She replied "Well Sephy, I have been bored, and what do you need."

I replied "Today, my little brother Riku is going out with that cutie Sora. I want to ruin the movie date even more for he woke me up with being loud from a dream."

She replied "Of course, I'll be undercover in the normal outfit. Oh and call me Iron."

Xion goes to a different school because she did not feel like taking a bus to school. I couldn't wait. I called Marluxia, Larxene, Vexen, and Saix. Riku was too busy trying to get ready for a movie date that will not be happening for hours.

After a short while Xion arrives wearing a blonde wig, a long purple dress, and black boots. Then Marluxia, Larxene, Vexen, and Saix arrive. I smirked and we all plotted on what the best way to ruin the date.

**-Cloud View-**

I was with my friends plotting on how to make the date go without any trouble from Sephiroth and his friends. Maybe Sephiroth might have changed his mind? Not bloody likely at all. Sora seems to be a little happy and over all confused at that feeling. I'll just let him figure it out on his own and let his heart decide for himself.

-**Riku View**-

Finally time to pick up Sora for that movie date and of course then again Sora doesn't know it is in fact a date. I had decided last night to sleep with a female this time for I had needs for sex. My brother Sephiroth called me a sex manic. Bullshit, I can deal without sex. No I need and want sex. Maybe I have a problem, but it doesn't matter for I get to watch a movie with Sora. Hopefully, Sephiroth won't be there and maybe this time will be better.

I picked up Sora and I was freaked a little bit when Cloud smiled at me. Then Cloud said to me "Take care of Sora."

The 'Or else' feeling was there and I was tempted to roll my eyes, but I didn't. I did not see anyone along the way expect someone who has the same eye color as Sora. Okay that was a bit freaky, but I'll get over it. I have plenty of money with me and I'll buy the tickets. I smiled for some unknown reason as I listened to Sora talking.

-**Xion** **View-**

I'm wearing a black cloak with a hood and all that can be seen are my eyes. I have spotted Riku and Sora. I have information about everyone in Cloud's, Riku's, and Sora's group. I'm one of Sephiroth's friends and right now I'll help him ruin a date. I for one think that Sora can do better, but then again he seems like the type to be carefree. That is not a good thing with all kinds of people that take advantage of that innocent and I can see that innocent in Sora's eyes.

Riku, from what I heard is a mini whore that is a sex manic, can't hold onto a relationship, and cheats. That type of person is no good for people that are innocent and pure. I wouldn't be against Riku and Sora. IF only Riku can change his ways and stay loyal to one single person. For if he doesn't then I believe Sora would be heart broken and sad.

So it is for the best to keep them from becoming too close right now for after all relationships shouldn't be rushed. I plan on going to Sephiroth's school even though I'll have to take the damn bus, but it will be worth it. So many things are happening and I'll have to make sure there is no damage that can't be fixed.

I stopped at the restroom after buying a movie ticket, I unzipped my black cloak, took off the hood and revealed my black jeans. I was wearing a black shirt, black jeans, black gloves, black socks, and black boots. I had decided to let my hair grow out a few years back, it is now to my mid back. I wore no make up, but I have on three sliver earrings on each ear.

My name is Xion, but I do not like my name. I like to be called X, Sometimes I pretend that I'm a nobody, but I'm a somebody. I walked out of the restroom, people can't tell if I'm a girl or a boy. I found Sora and Riku. I sat by Sora and Riku glared at me, but then I smiled sweetly.

I was faking that smile and I started talking to Sora. Sora is the friendly and innocent type. It was easy talking since I noticed that Sora has the school name on a button that I will be going to soon. Sora and I have the same favorite everything. I prefer having friends over love relationships for friendships last forever. Riku was getting upset and then he yelled "Shut up already Bitch!"

I pretended to look sad, even having some tears spill out, and Sora told Riku "Your being mean Riku."

Riku snapped "So what I don't care! Honestly are you that slow! I just want to get you out of my head by this date going well and then getting some sex from yo--"

Riku was punched by Roxas and Axel sighed. Sora looked stunned and sad. I decided to guide Sora away from the scene to outside the building. Sora looked heart broken, faced with reality of what Riku is now, and I sighed.

I told Sora "At least you know how he feels about you."

Then he started to silently cry, not making a sound, and looking depressed. I took out a cloth, dabbed his eyes, and then told Sora softly "It is not the end of the world. People can change and besides there is still some time. You can help him change his way Sora. For right now let it all out."

I was telling the truth in what I had said to Sora and things are normally not smooth sailing. This was a test for Riku, to see if he is ready for a relationship, but he failed with flying colors.

-**Riku View-**

I shouldn't have said that to Sora, Should not have lost my temper, and should have known better. Roxas punched me, Axel just watched, and I didn't bother fighting back for I felt guilty. Those words were true, but I would have waited if Sora didn't want to have sex right away because I have other people that take care of that need. I couldn't find Sora, but oh well I screwed up big time.

My damn evil older brother wasn't even here and I walked home. Sephiroth was inside the house watching TV and I had some bruises. Then he turned to me and said "Well Riku, you have failed. I decided at last minute to show some mercy, but you really screwed up all by yourself. Poor little Sora and you really hurt him. Cloud is totally pissed off along with his friends and Sora's friends of course. Sora may be a clueless thing, but he is not that clueless."

I walked upstairs, slammed my door shut, and buried my head. I felt guilty, I do not remember the last time that I felt so guilty, and I hated this feeling.

-----------

Xion if from kingdom hearts 368 2 day. Sometimes the smallest thing can ruin something.

Please Review and I'll update faster.


	41. Issues

**-Sora View-**

I was walked home by Xion and she was nice. I don't understand Riku, I thought we were friends, but I guess that I was wrong. Friends are not suppose to hurt each other, but maybe it was just a misunderstanding. My eyes were red and puffy. My brother Cloud saw me, he hugged me tightly, and told me 'It's going to be alright Sora'. I'm confused at all these emotions I feel, it's all mixed up, and the world seems upside down. The other time I went to the movies with Riku, it was nice, he wasn't rude or anything like that, and it was nice even though I fell semi asleep, but Riku didn't care about it.

What hurt the most was Riku didn't care what I thought, said I ruined the movie, and wanting to forget me that was what he meant by 'out of his head'. Maybe it was my fault, but what did I do wrong? I wasn't being too loud, I didn't hurt Riku, and I didn't scream at the scary parts of the movie. I like making new friends, but of course I keep my other friends too. I don't understand why Riku acted that way, maybe I'll ask him later, and I can't give up on a friend. I can't let this get to me and for the first time ever I faked a smile, but my eyes betrayed me.

I decided to take a nice hot bath to take away the chill that was feeling. I added an extra blanket to my bed and fell asleep. When I woke up, I smelt pancakes, and walked into the kitchen to see Cloud cooking some pancakes. I smiled to myself and walked over to my brother asking "What kind of pancakes are those Cloud?"

Cloud grinned then replied "Strawberry Pancakes of course."

I forgot about Riku's comments last night as I ate the pancakes my brother cooked.

-**Riku View-**

Axel decided to come to my house and then told me Roxas decided to break up with him. I rolled my eyes and then asked Axel "Why?"

Axel replied "Because I was jealous of Sora. The fact that Roxas was always worrying about Sora and I told him to choose between me or Sora."

I stated "It's your own fault Axel. You should not ask someone to choose. I didn't when you became Roxas boyfriend despite the fact he hates me a lot plus you hardly hang out with us anymore. Besides you should know better from watching all those damn movies."

Axel told me "And Roxas choose Sora. Damnit, Afterwards I said all kinds of things I never meant. This happened after you left and we were going to my house. I brought up the subject and now Roxas hates me."

I muttered "And I hurt Sora's feelings. It was because of jealousy over him talking to someone else even though it was only for about fifteen minutes. Yes I kept track, but to me it seemed longer."

Axel said to truthfully "Riku, you are a hypocrite because I know you have been having regular sex with either gender. AND you kick up a fit when Sora talked to someone else for fifteen minutes. Didn't you think to join in with the talking instead of being an ass."

I replied "Plus I feel guilty now for hurting Sora with my words."

Axel chuckled then stated "We are jealous jackasses and Roxas had told me it is not all about sex. This is not the first time, it has happened about five times before last night, and it wasn't about Sora. It was about how he dresses so sexy and it attracts people's eyes. He had warned me to knock it off on that fifth time and stated firmly 'I do not dress like a whore unlike certain other people'. Also said I attract people's eyes, but he said 'Unlike you I do not get jealous for there is no need for it.' Riku I was a terrible boyfriend being so jealous and wanting Roxas all for myself. Not letting anyone near him and he was getting sick of it."

I told Axel "Yeah, we have some serious issues."

-**Roxas View**-

Last night I broke up with Axel mainly because I'm getting sick and tired of him turning everything into a big deal. So what if others look at me it is not like I'm a slut and will have sex with anyone. I hate feeling as if I'm some sort of slut and that thought is unhealthy. Axel makes me feel like a slut and I do not like that at all. He acts as if he owns me and that I'm not my own person. I don't care if everyone stares at me just as I don't care that they stare at Axel. Staring is not causing any harm, but touching does cause harm. Axel just doesn't understand and Sora is my best friend. I hate the fact Axel made me decide between him and Sora.

I did not cry for I will not waste my tears on Axel and I warned him five other times. The first time was at the ice cream shop when some girls were checking us out, Axel didn't notice that those girls were checking him out too, and when we were at his house he brought it up. The second time was at the sports store this time it was some boys that were checking us out and the same thing happened again. The third time was at the lunch room, some boys and girls were checking us out, and same thing happened. The fourth time was at the movies, same old same old thing, and the fifth time was at the movie store. Of course this time he brought up several other times and I warned him a fifth time to knock it off for I was sick of it.

The final straw was last night, I couldn't deal with Axel anymore, and I had felt like I was drowning. I broke up with him, I do not regret it one bit for I gave him several warnings, and I felt he didn't trust me. Riku is bad news, he is the jealous type, and I do not want Sora to be hurt. Kairi knows all about Riku and seems to be a better person since breaking up with Riku.

I'm glad to have my best friend Sora and all of my other friends. Tidus, Namine, Olette, and Selphie were out ice staking last night having a fun time. I'm going over to Sora's house and see how he is dealing.

**-Cloud View-**

I opened the door for Roxas and he told flatly "I broke up with Axel and what happened with Sora was all Riku's own damn fault."

I didn't bother asking for the reason and saw Roxas going to Sora. I decided to leave them alone to talk, but not before telling them "Make sure not to be late going to school."

So they decided to walk to school in order to chat and I smiled lightly for it is good to have someone to talk about stuff to your friends. I drove my car to school and saw my friends. Leon walked toward me, Yuna was chatting with Rikku and Paine while Demyx was on his cell phone.

I told Leon "Sephiroth the evil bastard was not there according to Roxas. Riku screwed it up all by himself and I'm not letting that damn son of a bitch near my little brother again. Sora was crying and was depressed, but he is a bit better. I made strawberry pancakes this morning."

Then I saw Sephiroth and I was in a bad mood. Sephiroth told me "Hey, Cloud I had the most sexy dream last night. It was you, him, me, and your little brother. Sora was crying and begging for mo---"

I punched Sephiroth on the jaw hard enough to bruise it, but not to break it. I stormed away pissed off and I flipped Sephiroth off.

-**Sephiroth view-**

I suppose I shouldn't have told Cloud about my sexy dream since he is very pissed at my little brother Riku. I rubbed a jaw and shrugged it off. I can handle hard punches and I find it sweet how Cloud decided to hold off despite being pissed off. Plus I'm a sadist and a masochist.

Marluxia, Vexen, Saix, and Larxene all saw the scene. Marluxia said to me "Bad timing on that one."

I replied "Yes, but he touched me."

Vexen stated "You are both a sadist and a masochist."

I smirked then told Vexen "Oh, but of course. I'm not too picky."

Larxene decided to say "I'm a sadist."

Saix muttered "The whole damn world knows that already."

Then the bell ringed and we walked to class. Oh, but of course we were late. We made sure to look as if we had made out out with someone and made our lips look like that by pitching them tightly. The teacher glared at us and told us to explain ourselves. We smirked and I started off saying "We had a fivesome makeout session behind the school and totally depressed that we did not have the chance at all to fuc--"

The teacher was both pale and red changing colors then yelled "You five stand outside holding those buckets!"

Larxene smirked then replied "Oh, and that didn't really happen so stop looking so horny darling little bitty classmates."

The teacher yelled "OUT!"

We got a bucket of water each and dumped it on ourselves. After a while the teacher came out and saw that we were soaking wet along with the floor.

I smirked then told the teacher "You didn't say the water had to stay in the bucket."

We were told to stay home for two days for our inappropriate actions plus to go back home right now and think about our actions. We decided to go to my house and plan. Soon the day was over and Riku was back home from school.

Riku stated "I can't face Sora."

I rolled my eyes and told him flatly "I do not give a damn. You screwed yourself by making an ass out of yourself and now you can't deal with the guilt. So your running away and leaving cute little Sora confused. You are the cruel one."

Riku flipped me off and slammed his door shut then locked it. I shrugged then told my friends "None of you have any brothers or sisters. All of you are lucky. Now then how should we get even?"

**-Xion View-**

I'll be going to Sephiroth's school soon and maybe it won't be boring. I will walk to the school for I'm not taking the bus for it is a pain. I had called Sephiroth up to tell him and he is not allowed back at school until two days are up. Being Jealous is the quickest way to lose someone important and no one likes to be with a jealous person. Maybe that Riku will overcome his jealousy one day, but if not then it will be no good.

--------------

Please Review and I'll upload quicker.


	42. Drama

-Xemnas View-

The students in all of my classes are bitchy and dramatic. Why the hell did I even become a teacher in the first place? Oh, that's right to see all kinds of young people. Not to fuck after all they are immature, stupid, slutty, and most of all there annoying plus it would go against my code. The males and females are all alike not one brain between them. I'm harsh mainly due to the fact I hate teenagers that do not think before hand and they are worse when there in a relationship. Yes, they get bitchier, whiney, and a pain in the ass. However I do not have to put up with it and they learnt it the hard way. Yes, even when I first started working as a teacher I show no pity to anyone of them in the class room.

However if they have some serious issues, no not the kind like oh so and so broke up with me. Hell no, I won't put up with that crap. If it was an abusive kind of relationship I would give them some advice since as moving away, transfer to another school, and have no contact with that person after of course reporting that person into the police since abuse is no joke at all. However if it turned out to be a lie then I would tell them to write a 50 page report as to why it is wrong to lie about abuse or fail the school year.

I know what goes around this school and every day it seems a relationship crashes then burns. Roxas the bitchy brat and Axel the annoying fire obsessed brat broke up. Oh, great they are both in my class. If they act up there will be hell to pay and I will show them no mercy.

Turns out that Riku has slept with the PE person and I know because that bastard of a PE guy was bragging plus grinning. I want to report that damn PE bastard since he is so fucking annoying and he will not be able to get a job as a teacher, but Riku would have to confess. The PE guy doesn't deserve to be called by a name. Taking advantage of teens is not right even though some of them carry that air around them, but every single one of them are vulnerable without even knowing it. Unlike some other teachers I have not ever had any sexual or any sexual content towards my students.

The PE guy walked up to me and said to me "I'm feeling lucky since Riku fucked me again."

I replied smoothly "I do not want to hear about your sickening sex life."

He put an arm around my shoulders and whispered "You're so feisty and you know I always wanted to screw you so badly, but you are so damn sex that I couldn't work up the nerve."

I'm going to report him and he will get his sorry ass fired plus he is drunk. I stated "You are lying since you only screw some of your students."

Sadly no one of them have the nerve to confess about it to anyone since they more than likely feel sick.

He stated to me "Because I can't stop thinking of you honey."

I said to him coldly "Not my problem and you will be getting your ass fired since you are sexually harassing me. The pass is unwanted and good bye. Plus you are drunk."

The PE guy decided to try to grope me since he knew that he will be fired for being drunk plus sexually harassing me, I grabbed his hand harshly, and I snapped "Of course I'll be bringing you along and yes I will win. You have pissed me off and if you know my students they would tell you it is unwise."

Afterwards the PE guy was fired on the spot and now I have to be the PE teacher for the next three days. Unlike the teens I have no issues with telling if I have been sexually harassed. Anyway I could have been a PE teacher if I wanted to become one and right now there will be a sub in my classroom. The students must be cheering, but they will be stunned to find out I'm the PE Teacher the next three days. I smirked and walked into the GYM area. 

-Riku View-

I decided to fuck the PE guy because I felt like crap last night, I wanted to screw someone that was not that good looking, and now I'll have to face him in GYM class. He would be grinning and in a good mode. I sighed, but then I noticed he wasn't here. What the hell is MR Xemnas doing here and I saw everyone else arriving.

Xemnas stated flatly "I'll be your teacher for the next three days, I will not go easy on anyone of you, and yes I got that annoying PE teacher fired. Now dress in and do not annoy me with any gossip going on."

I dressed into my PE clothing and wondered exactly how that PE teacher got fired. Was it because of me and if it was I would be happy. However now Xemnas is the PE teacher for three days damnit.

Xemnas did roll call and told us "I know some of you have managed to pass without effort, but for the next three days this class will truly be a PE class. Yes that means work outs, running, and not sitting on your bums all class period. I will not make all of you run if one single person acts out, only that person alone will take the punishment, and no fights even friendly ones. Now then 2 laps around the gym area, then 25 push ups, 25 sit ups, and several minor stenches so that when you run the track your body won't be strain, but instead flexible. Now start!"

-Axel View-

I said to Riku "Mr. Xemnas is such a tight ass about all of this PE junk. I bet you could fuck even Mr. Xemnas and maybe he would loosen up a bit."

Riku shook his head then muttered "Axel, you're a total moron."

I turned around and saw Xemnas looking extremely pissed off. I paled and thought to myself 'Me and my big mouth.'

Xemnas stated in a cold and firm voice "I do not have sex with teenagers for I'm not one for taking advantage of those who are rash little dummy's unlike your PE teacher who was fired this morning for being drunk. Now then Mr Axel you have to do 8 laps and write a 25 page essay as to why it is wrong for adults to have sex with those under the age of eighteen years old. You have two days for the essay or there will be punishment. "

Damnit that son of a bitch just because of what I had said I have a write a 25 fucking page essay! My day was already bad since I see Roxas in this class and he hates my guts just like how he hates Riku. After class I walked next to Riku and said "That Mr Xemnas was being harsh and he hates all of us teens."

Riku rolled his eyes then replied "Maybe he is like that to everyone Axel."

I stated "Man, he is cold and unfeeling towards others."

I tried to pretend I was not sad about Roxas dumping me and acting like I was alright, but I wasn't alright. At least the 25 page essay will keep me busy and my mind off of Roxas. My day at school was not good, but it wasn't unbearable.


	43. Sweet but not enough

-Roxas View-

Axel decided to send me an 'I'm Sorry' card along with six pink roses and I sighed unhappily. It was a sweet action, but sometimes sorry doesn't cut it. I can accept that Axel is Sorry, but that doesn't mean things will be the same again. Sure I can be his friend, but not his boyfriend. I decided to call Axel up to let him know as soon as possible or it would be cruel.

I dialed up Axel's cell phone number and he answered with a hopeful "Hello, Roxas."

I hate having to break the truth sometimes, but for both of our sakes I must tell Axel now. I replied calmly "I got the card and roses, but--"

Axel asked happily "Do you like them Roxas?"

I sighed then told him "Sure, but I'm sorry that I can't be your boyfriend ever again. I forgive you and all that, but all we can be would have to be friends. Axel? Are you alright?"

I heard some sniffling and Axel replied in a choppy voice "Sure, Roxy best of friends."

I told Axel "I can pay you for the roses and the card."

Axel stated "Nah, it's okay Roxy keep them. Just make sure to put the roses into some water. I uh gotta go now bye."

Axel has ended the call and I knew he was crying, but trying to act tough. I sighed and I really do hate having to break hearts, but it is for the best. Axel can find someone else, a person who can accept him for everything that he happens to be which is someone who loves so much. I felt a tear run down my face thinking about how sad Axel must be feeling, but it is better for the truth to be heard or it would hurt a whole lot more. I do not love Axel the way he loves me, Axel deserves to be loved and have love. I can't give him that kind of love, I feel guilty about hurting Axel, but I had to tell the truth. Axel is a kind, sweet, and fun loving kind of guy. I decided to do nothing expect watch the clouds. After a while the sky turnt red and orange, I took a photo of the sky, and crawled into my bed to sleep.


	44. Heart Broken

-Axel View-

I had hope that the card and the six pink roses would work, but deep down I knew it wouldn't work. I was hopeful, Roxas called, and told me the heart breaking truth of him not ever being my boyfriend again just friends. I couldn't help the tears falling because I was in love with Roxas and I had fallen deep in love that is one of my problems. My heart felt like it was torn into pieces and stomped on by large group of duckling of all things. I ended the call and I know that I'm not acting like myself. Yeah, being in love, and then being told it will not happen ever again is depressing for no matter what I do Roxas won't become my boyfriend.

I have to be strong, grin, and start small fires again. I have to forget about the love I have for Roxas and move on with my life no use thinking of could have been anymore. At least Roxas will be my friend and I won't lose him all together. Roxas can be blunt without meaning to hurt someone's feelings and at least he called as soon as he got it rather than waiting to call me.

I'll be back to normal soon and Riku knows what I'm going through, but Riku still has a slim chance with Sora. I have to make sure that my best friend Riku can have who he wants to be with even though he cheats a lot. I wiped away my tears and grinned to myself. I thought to myself 'At least I know now rather than finding out later and it would have been a lot tougher than it is now.'

I called Riku up and told him "I have no chance with Roxas becoming my boyfriend again, but I feel better knowing that he cared enough to make sure to not lead me on with any kind of hope."

This heart break will pass, life will go onward, and it is best to be positive for there is no telling when someone is going to die. Best to go on with living rather than dwelling on the past and to work towards a better future. I looked at the red and orange sky then smiled to myself. Red for my hair and Orange for Roxas. I picked up the lighter Roxas gave me which was dark red in color, but in the center had an orange heart and at the bottom was 'To Axel, love Roxas'. I glanced at my bedside, there was a framed photo of Roxas and me. In the photo we had our arms around each other's shoulders and grinning. It was back before I made those comments to Roxas and back when we were happy. I knew Roxas was getting sadder each time I made the comments, but I couldn't stop myself.

It is for the best I suppose for both of us and I didn't want to make Roxas feel so sad.


	45. The Plotting

-Sephiroth's View-

I have two days left until I'm allowed back to school at least I have more time to plot. Marluxia, Vexen, Saix, and Larxene are over right now.

Marluxia said to me "I have an idea."

I raised an eyebrow then asked "What is the idea?"

Larxene snickered and then replied "He wants to have a sleep over at your house."

Marluxia glared at Larxene then snapped "I mean have a party and then sleep at his house."

Vexen smirked then stated "That is a sleep over girly boy."

Marluxia yelled "I do not want to hear this from you because you look girly too!"

I decided to watch this play out and Saix made some popcorn then Larxene went to get the chairs for herself and us.

Vexen sneered "At least I do not have pink hair."

Marluxia glared then stated "At least I have some fashion sense."

Vexen laughed loudly and told him "You have none. I saw you with a purple top and dare I say it sparkling pink pants with red little hearts."

Marluxia pouted then replied "Damn you saw me. At least I'm not boring unlike you because all you wear is black clothing sometimes that white lab coat."

I stood up and said to them both "Better now. Alright now back to the plotting."

Marluxia asked ",But what about the party idea I came up with in the first place?"

I replied "Good idea. It will be a wonderful mix up and tense will run high depending on who shall be attending. Plus it might help with messing with everyone's mind."

In the end it was plotting out a party for Saturday night, the theme, the type of food, music, designs, and all other type of things of that nature. Marluxia will be setting up the flowers, Larxene will be picking out the music, Vexen will be the one who will help manage the budget, and Saix will be making the designs. I'm the one who will be making the cards and overseeing the others.

-Riku View-

I'm planning on what I should say to Sora next time I see him and what I should do to make up with Sora. Also on how to avoid getting punched yet again by Roxas who is like a personal body guard to Sora and how to not screw up again. I sighed and muttered to myself "It is hopeless."

Vexen stated "Looks like Riku is going insane."

Damnit they are still here and I snapped at him "When are all you going home."

Marluxia smirked then repiled "Hmm not until two days are up little bitty Riku."

I really really fucking hate Sephiroth's friends a lot they are complete and utter mocking assholes. Larxene said to me "You really should be in bed by yourself or with some random slut. We have older teen things to do Riku. Highly unlikely you want to be here because it will get to be kinky."

I felt a chill and I repiled to her "Shut up."

Sephiroth told me "My oh my Riku your so rude to our guests."

I rolled my eyes and stated "More like your guests because I hate them and they hate me plus they are the rude ones."

I decided to go to my bedroom and ignore the laughter.

-Vexen View-

Larxene lied to Riku about doing kinky things and all we are doing is playing a drinking game with strawberry wine that Sephiroth found in the house. I decided to stay out of the game despite being called a uptight little bitty slut which made no sense, but then again Marluxia said it. Saix, Sephiroth, Larxene, and Marluxia were playing. I however decided to watch and no shock here Marluxia was drunk first. Funny enough when Marluxia is drunk he made more sense than when he is somber yet does random things and I found that to be funny. Next Saix was drunk and he was talking a mile a minute which I chuckle at for usually he is more of a listener than a talker. Then Larxene was drunk and kept saying 'like' then went on with giggling in a high pitch.

At last Sephiroth was drunk, he was giggling like a giddy school person with a crush, stripping down to his underwear, and singing my life would suck without you by Kelly Clarkson. I sighed and wondered why they get drunk at times. It is best to have a somber person around drunk people or who knows what kind of trouble they would cause without someone to stop them. I remember one time they tried to burn down the house and they wonder why I don't go along with them. I rolled my eyes as they all started hugging each other while giggling loudly. It is all good as long as there is no sex. Then they decided to tackle me with hugs and I yelled "Damnit get off!"

I managed to get out from under them because they all passed out and I had took some photo's. Photo's they do not know about for if they did then they would get pissed off that I have black mail, but then again they are all shameless. I decided to leave them on the floor of the living room and told Riku to avoid the living room in order not to be scarred for life. Sephiroth was wearing black underwear not boxers. I fell asleep on one of the guest bed and was quite cozy. I decided not to think what the others will do in the morning when they discover that I ditched them as soon as they passed out drunk.


	46. Vexen is doomed

-Riku View-

Damnit I should of listen to that dratted Vexen and now I have a picture in my mind of my brother in his underwear in the middle of what appears to be an aftermath of something creepy which I dare not to think about at all. I shuddered and went to school without eating breakfast in fear of throwing it up.

-Sephiroth's View-

I woke up first and discovered I only had my underwear one plus in the middle of this hug mess. No wonder I felt hot and gently moved Saix's arm from around my shoulder. Then Moved Marluxia's arm from my waist and along with Larxene's arm. The only one missing is Vexen and I bet he is perfectly cozy on one of the guest's bed. I'm glad that I do not have a headache and I walked into the guest room then grabbed Vexen who woke up glaring at me.

I smirked and told him "Oh, Vexen you missed out on the hug party."

Vexen snapped "I'm glad that I did Sephiroth."

I replied ",But it is such a shame."

Vexen stated "And your still only in your underwear."

I feel comfortable enough with my body not to give a damn and I could go naked if I wanted too. I told Vexen "And I'm still not caring Vexen. I happen to not be so shy with my body such as you. I could go around naked if I wanted too."

Vexen told me "I don't believe it. I mean come on Sephiroth it is human nature to want to cover up that part of the body. What are you--"

I took of my underwear, smirked then replied "Do not challenge me Vexen for I shall do the task and you really should know better."

-Vexen View-

Damn I really should not have said to Sephiroth of all people and he wasn't pissed, but I know for damn sure the others will be very pissed. Sephiroth walked out the door and I decided to follow for I do not want to killed in bed.

I was greeted with Saix's, Marluxia's, and Larxene glare. Oh shit. I really do have a death wish or something deep inside myself that is the only reason.

Saix didn't say anything, but punched on the belly. Marluxia yelled "You left us here on the floor and I know it is pretty damn clean, but still that is not the bloody point! My clothing is wrinkled, I'm sweaty, and more than likely smelly because of Larxene!"

Larxene glare shifted from me to Marluxia and she punched him hard on the arm. Marluxia yelled "Why are you punching me and not Vexen! It's not my fault!"

Larxene coldly responsed with "You called me smelly you fruity bastard."

Sephiroth decided to say "Now, now children let's not fight."

Saix, Marluxia, and Larxene turned to Sephiroth now finally noticing that he is naked. Sephiroth calmly said to them "It is all Vexen's fault."

Marluxia stated coldly "You dare make Sephiroth naked."

Larxene told me "Never thought you would sink that low."

Saix nodded his head and looked at me with disappointment. I yelled "Damnit all it is not my fault and I didn't force him! He is Sephiroth after all and I had challenged him that he wouldn't be naked!"

They all stated to me "You should of known better Vexen."

Sephiroth smirked then whispered something to them. I had no clue what he had whispered, but now they all smirked.

Larxene said in a fake sweet voice "Oh, let's get Vexen drunk. Very drunk and let him pass out on the cold floor."

Marluxia added "And with no company at all."

I gapped at them and stuttered "No, no you can't you need someone somber."

They all said "We will be somber, but not you."

I didn't have a chance to hid and no one cared that Sephiroth is in the nude. They are too busy cackling and I really hate it when this occurs for this means trouble.


	47. It really does hurt

-Sora View-

It seems like Riku is ignoring me and Roxas tells me not to worry about it. I had walked to Riku to say hi, but he walked away from me. I wonder why, but maybe he wasn't paying attention and instead was spacing off like I do at times. I want to be Riku's friend and I don't understand why he has been avoiding me, but it is hurting me on the inside. I don't like this feeling and I prefer to keep my mind off of it. Roxas was talking to me about the latest music and offered to let me borrow a disk. I agreed and we made plans to go to his house after school.

I noticed Namine drawing a picture and Kairi was talking to her about the latest fashions. Olette was showing Selphie some kind of manga. Tidus was chatting to Yuna and looking happy. Rikku was showing Paine a card game while Demyx and Zexion were whispering something. I noticed my brother and Leon talking to each other. I'm happy that everyone seems to be in a good mood and I do not want to spoil it for that would be selfish.

-Seifer View-

I'm pissed off because it seems like Axel, Riku, and Zexion don't give a damn about me. Axel was dumped by Roxas, Riku acted like a prick to Sora, and Zexion is dating Demyx. It seems like I do not even matter and damnit all that hurts. Hurts so much that at night at my weakest moments tears run away from my eyes and drop down to my mouth. The tears had tasted bitter and now it seems like I don't matter because no one ever calls anymore. I sighed lightly and wondered when things went so wrong.

Oh and I just find out that I'm Bisexual. I like males and females. I can see why Axel and Riku are so hang up with Sora and Roxas because they are cute. Sora's brother Cloud looks sexy and Leon looks handsome. Namine looks pretty, Yuna looks beautiful, and Rikku looks cute. I really hate hormones they completely suck and the only teacher I find to be drop dead sexy is Xemnas which whom I have no chance in hell of having sex with at all. I'm still a virgin and I have no chance of having sex with anyone at all unless I pay someone, but that would be beyond cheap. Yep my life sucks and I can deal with it perfectly fine.

-Vexen View-

Damn them all, I'm now forced to drink some watermelon wine, and I'm starting to feel tipsy. I weakly tried to glare at them, but they just smirked. I forgot how many drinks I have had and find that I don't give a damn anymore.

-Sephiroth View-

Vexen is drop dead funny being drunk, he talks in a girlish voice, singing off key on some romance song, and giggling high pinched. I'm still naked and I don't care for I have nothing to hide. The others don't care or even mind.

Then Vexen decided to hug me from the ground and his arms wrapped around my waist. I rolled my eyes and undid his arms then gave him another glass of wine. Finally he is passed out and sleeping quietly.

I stated "Seems like Vexen is one of us. He is a hugger when drunk."

The others nodded and we decided to watch some DVD's as Vexen was sleeping on the floor alone. I for one was still naked and still didn't feel ashamed. My poor poor little brother will be in for a shock and I will laugh evilly then smirk.

---

Thank You for reviewing.


	48. Number One on the List

-Riku View-

I did not know what to say to Sora and I walked to my house. I opened the door and my jaw dropped. My brain stopped working for a moment in shock, but then I screamed "Damnit all put on some clothes!"

My brother and all of his damn friends were naked. They were singing 'I'm too sexy' and drunk. I hate it when the school forces them to stay away from school. Thankfully this is the final day and why must they do this everytime. My eyes were twitching and I wanted to punch something. They were all a giggling naked as the day that they were born and I really hate them. Seeing my brother and his friends in the nude is on the top of the things I don't want to ever see and it is number one on that list. The reason why I will not ever drink wine is because of them.

Sephiroth said me while grinning "Something wrong my lovely little bitty baby brother."

I stated flatly "You and your damn naked friends. I don't want to know what occurred while I was gone."

Vexen slurred "Your no fun Rikuy baby."

Marluxia giggled then said to me "Yeah, Baby you are no fun at all."

Saix stated to me "Get lost baby."

Larxene laughed loudly and then snapped "No baby's allowed."

Then Sephiroth hugged me and muttered "I still love you even though the whole world hates you."

I shoved him away and yelled "Damnit, The world doesn't hate me!"

Vexen coughed, giggled, and then slurred "Sorry, baby. The world hates whores."

My brother snapped "He is not a whore. He is a mini whore and the world doesn't hate whores because some people can't get laid unless they pay someone."

Marluxia slurred out "Riku doesn't even get paid."

Larxene giggled then said "Because he is not much of a fuck."

Vexen added "Or because Rikuy baby wants to have someone new every night."

I'm getting tired of being insulted and damnit all I'm great in bed. I have not had sex with any of Sephiroth's damn friends and they enjoy insulting me. Then again I insult them and it is a mutual hate between us. I forgot that they were naked and cringed. They are not ugly and that is the problem! I really hate them plus they wouldn't have sex with me.

I yelled "And all of you better get some clothing on!"

I flipped them off, all of them cat called, and slurred out "You wish!"

I'm thoroughly scarred for life and I blame it all on Sephiroth because he started the whole naked thing! Next time I see Sora I will say Hi and not make an ass out of myself, or at least hope that I will not. I will more than likely will have nightmares because of the jackasses downstairs.

-Sephiroth View-

Damn my head hurts and I notice that the rest of my friends are naked. It is the middle of the night and I went to get a glass of water. I decided to get dressed into some underwear and shorts. I sighed as I wrapped a blanket around each of my friend's and carried them one by one to their own guest bedroom. After all it is not kind to leave people passed out of the floor unless there is a good reason. Heh, in five minutes it will be Saturday and there shall be a party. At then at the end I crawled up in between my covers and went to sleep.


	49. Party Part 1

I can't believe I have 103 reviews. Thank You All For Reviewing. Anyway hope all of you will enjoy this chapter! **"Song" **

**I do not own any of the songs.**

---

-Sephiroth View-

My friends and I are pretty fucking amazing. The party will not have any kind of wine for it is bad enough when my friends and I get drunk. There will be no drugs or any illegal kinds either. Marluxia decided to with the dark, beautiful and dangerous looking Flowers/Roses. Larxene had decided on a variety of music so that everyone will enjoy it. Vexen managed to make it where the amount that was spent for the party was about $100 dollars and Saix decided on dark designs.

I had made the cards inviting Sora's, Cloud's, and even Riku's friends. It was a last minute decision about inviting Riku's friends and it was against my friend's wishes. I hate Riku's friends, but I want some drama happening and it would be fun. I decided to let them in on my plot and they thought it was a wonderful evil idea.

I really didn't care what they thought, but I did not let them know about that little fact. I managed to go to every single of their homes and personally invited them plus gave the card. Just so that they have no excuse at all and to annoy them.

I smirked and now it is only a matter of minutes since I used underhand means such as blackmailed on almost every single one of them. Alright first group is Riku's group and I cringed for I hate them. Axel, Seifer, and Zexion along with his boyfriend Demyx. I love having blackmail on a lot of people and the fact no one has anything on me not even Riku.

Seifer stated "This is awful."

Vexen told him flatly "Because you have no one at all."

Now that I think about I have not seen Seifer with Riku and I smirked to myself. Well we might just adopt little Seifer into our group since Riku seems to not care or too wrapped up in his little issues regarding cute little Sora. I gripped Vexen and whispered "Seifer has not been with Riku for a while now. So let's keep him like a pet."

Vexen smirked and passed the message on. Then Cloud's friends and Cloud arrived that was followed by Sora's friends. I cued to Vexen to turn up the music and dim the lights. Marluxia and Larxene were singing 'Anything you can do I can worse' which is a remix that they made from 'Anything you can do I can do better'. For the most part almost everyone looked stunned that they could sing for they have not ever seen them sing.

I flipped the song to Almost Human by Voltaire only the sound effects not the words and I smirked for I knew all the words along with my friends. I started to sing "**What did I ever do to you that you should treat me this way**?"

Almost everyone in the room glared at me, but also they looked stunned that I could sing.

Vexen singed "**Is it really such a crime for an angel to speak his mind**?"

I smirked for I knew the answer that everyone had for that question and it was of course YES.

Marluxia singed "**In time I'll try to shed some light if I were a big boy I wouldn't cry, but since I'm not a big boy I'll have to cry**."

I singed "**what did I ever do so wrong that you should cast me from grace though I love to rule in hell here how I miss the taste of heaven its soft and cool embrace**."

Marluxia singed "**If I were a big boy I wouldn't cry, but since I'm not a big boy I'll have to close my eyes and picture what's it's like**."Larxene, Saix, Marluxia, Vexen, and I singed "**I'm just like you made by he despised by they I'm almost me I'm nearly human look at me I'm almost a human being  
I'm just like you made by he despised by they I'm almost me  
I'm nearly human pity me I'm almost a human being**."Larxene singed "**I still remember your light and it was streaming down and burning out my eyes**."

**  
**Marluxia singed "**If I were a big boy i wouldn't cry, but since I'm not a big boy i'll have to close my eyes and picture what it's like**."Saix singed "**I'm just like you made by he despised by they I'm almost me  
I'm nearly human look at me  
I'm almost a human being**."Larxene, Saix, Marluxia, Vexen, and I singed "**These tears are real I'm jealousy I'm spite and hate  
to the core I'm mean I'm nearly human look at me  
I'm almost a human being  
I'm just like you better than he  
to hell with they  
I'm almost me  
I'm nearly human  
Pity me I'm almost a human being**."I singed **"Don't touch me ahhh  
I couldn't bear the thought of it now  
don't touch me ahhh  
I couldn't bear the strength  
don't touch me ahhh  
I couldn't bear the thought of it now  
touch me touch me touch me  
don't touch me touch me touch me."**

I smirked and then asked "Does the song suit us?"

Personally I like to show off my singing voice and I'm damn proud about it. I enjoy the shocked expression that they are currently showing. One dollar for one of Riku's whores, one hundred dollars for a cosplay french maid outfit, but their faces were priceless.

I snickered then asked "Anyone else want to sing? We have a lot of songs."

After singing there will be dancing, eating, and in ending games. I can't wait until the games and smirked to myself. Oh yes the lovely games and I almost let out an evil laugh, but I resisted for it might scare them off. I have the whole house loaded with things that will catch every single moment and Riku has no idea about. In fact no one does expect for me who had set it up with no one around, I'm amazing, and I crossed dressed to buy that stuff so no one was none the wiser. The whole singing part that we did was all part of the plan to get at last a few other people to sing. I wonder if it will work? More than likely the plan will in fact work. The fun part will be the games.

Riku coughed nervously, blushing a bright red, and then said to me calmly "Put in Butterfly by Ayumi Hamasaki."

I fought back a giggle for I do not want Riku my little brother to back out and I knew damn well who the song will be directed towards. I signaled for Vexen to turn it to the song Butterfly. I noticed my friends fought back giggles and I said to Riku "Alright Riku Start."

---------

Please Review and Thank you to all who have reviewed. Sorry, but I have been busy.


	50. Party Part 2

-Riku View-

My cheeks feel as if they were burning and I was flushed with embarrassment. All I had to blame for it was myself and besides this song will be for Sora. Sometimes my mouth voices my thoughts before I really think about it. I blame my older brother for somehow it is almost always his fault. I know damn well my brother was trying to hold back his laughter. Well screw him, not literally, and gross.

I singed the song and all the while I couldn't help, but look at Sora. Sora was smiling and somehow it made me happy. I suppose it was worth it and then Sora told me "Riku, you have a good singing voice."

Yes it was worth it and Sora hugged me. I was speechless for once in my life and I couldn't let any words out. Heck I didn't even hug him back and didn't know he even pulled back from that hug. After Sora pulled back my brain went back on and I noticed that he walked away to his brother Cloud. I want to get drunk really bad right now and then I would have an excuse for my brain not working properly.

I couldn't believe that Larxene singed Sexy, Naughty, Bitchy by Tata Young. Then Axel singed Everywhere by yellowcard while staring at Roxas pleading. Roxas shaked his head and frowned. Roxas singed Fairytale gone bad by Sunrise Avenue while looking at Axel. Demyx was singing the Cuppycake song to Zexion and I felt like gagging, but I held back for I was not laughed at for my song. Zexion singed My Angel Gabriel by lamb and was looking at Demyx. I sighed and wondered how much longer.

Then my brother suggested that all of us sing 'Simple and Clean' and none of us could refuse since most of us were being blackmailed. Plus all of us had to sing Sanctuary by Utada Hikaru. My brother Sephiroth is an evil bastard for he is using blackmail to make most of us sing! He did not even have to say 'Or Else' it was implied and I do not know how the hell Sephiroth does it.

Now we can eat and surprisingly the food tasted wonderful. It was amazing and I was enjoying the food. Nothing will go wrong and afterwards everyone can go home. Sadly there was no alcohol and I hate that there is no alcohol at all. If there was some alcohol then I could just forget this night. Oh shit did Sephiroth just say 'Let's play a game. My friends and I came up with a few.' There is no hope in sight for any of us and most of us have paled, but we can't leave or else Sephiroth will tell. I cursed myself for not having any sort of blackmail on my own brother damnit all! I should of known it was too good to be true, Sephiroth and his friends were smirking those sadist assholes!

My luck is terrible and I hope that the games will not be too bad, but the chances are highly unlikely. I curse my fate, my density, but most of all my brother. I bet he just couldn't wait until he could play games and was watching us the fools with amusement.

---

Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please Review and Thank You. Next Chapter will be Sephiroth's Games Part 1.


	51. Sephiroth Game

-Sephiroth View-

I smirked and then replied "Let's play dare or double dare or tease."

The others expect my friends looked confused at the mention of 'Tease' and I suppose that I'll have to explain it to them.

I explained "If you choose tease then the other person chooses who you will tease with a lap dance, but it can't be yourself. Anyway let's play."

The unspoken words were 'Or else' and then I added "I'll ask first. Hmm who should I pick?"

I smirked to myself and then asked Riku "Dare, Double Dare, or tease?"

Riku was pale, but replied "Dare."

I said to him "I dare you to dress up as a French maid. Yes, There is a costume on your bed."

Riku muttered "You planned all of this you bastard."

I smirked and then told him "Even the frilly underwear."

After a few minutes Riku came back down and his face was cherry red. I almost laughed out loud, but I held it inside. Riku glared at me and I returned it with a smirk.

Riku calmed down and then said "Vexen Dare, Double Dare, or Tease."

Vexen raised an eyebrow, but replied "Tease."

Riku smirked, but then said "Tease Sephiroth."

I shrugged and said to Vexen "Go ahead."

Vexen and I did not show any emotion for there is time for revenge. Afterwards Vexen asked Sora "Sora Dare, Double Dare, or Tease."

Sora grinned then replied "Dare."

Vexen smirked at Riku and then told Sora "I dare you to kick Riku hard between his legs."

Riku paled and Sora sighed then said out loud "Rules are rules."

I smirked as I saw Riku getting kicked by Sora and I kept in the evil laughter as I saw Riku falling to the ground in pain holding his so called 'Jewels'.

----

Please Review and sorry it is short. Happy Halloween!


	52. Observations From An Evil n Sadist Group

I do not own Kingdom Hearts.

------------

-Riku View-

I and several other people are pretending that this party had never ever even happened. My brother is a cruel and sadist along with being highly evil. Of course My Damn Brother was not effected when I kicked him between his legs and just laughed at me in a mocking way.

"Unlike You Riku I'm not a wimp." My brother told me while smirking.

I should of wore a 'cup', but I was not thinking at the time. I have learnt my lesson and never again will that event occur again. Unless Sephiroth is the one kicking me there for I know that he can kick really hard along with feeling no guilt. When I was way younger (About Five), Sephiroth make me wear a dress and sing 'I feel so pretty', and he smiled not in an evil way. Sephiroth once commented 'I wish that I had a little sister.'

I sighed and thought to myself 'At least I talked to Sora and of course Sora felt very guilty.'

I tried to forget when Sephiroth was dared by Axel to give Marluxia, Saix, Vexen, and Larxene a lap dance. I really hate Axel right now for making that dare to my brother for he gave a lap dance to each one along with giving a show and smirking. He managed to make all of us blush a bright red even making his own evil friends (Of course Sephiroth was giving them a lap dance) and Sora The Clueless One. Axel had gapped and a color of an apple.

I want to drink some alcohol, but my brother was an asshole by dumping all that good alcohol down the drain. He showed all of us the recording of what happened to all the alcohol. I would give up sex for 21 years if Sephiroth wasn't my brother, but then again he would be worse to me if I wasn't his brother.

I dared Cloud to kiss Sephiroth, Cloud did kiss him, and I got punched by Cloud. Needless to say I prefer forgetting this party and I have forgotten other things.

-Third Person-

-Observations From An Evil And Sadist Group Of Friends-

*Seifer became unknowingly Sephiroth's pet project.

* Sora still clueless

* Roxas still not with Axel

* No one was drunk or did drugs at the party or both things.

* No one can blame it on alcohol

* Cloud punched (No sissy slaps unlike certain other people) Riku for daring Sephiroth to kiss him (Not Riku) on the cheek

* Sephiroth shows his kinky side to everyone

* Sephiroth new idea; Form two harems (One of males and the other of females)

* Sephiroth new plan to make money by selling calendars that have photo's of him and his friends (Plus Photo's of other people)

* Everyone (expect Sephiroth and his crew of evil friends along with a clueless Sora) learnt that truth or dare or any kind of game is pure evil when Sephiroth (And his friends) are involved

* Riku not being prepared for the worst (despite the important fact that Sephiroth is hosting the party)

*Sephiroth teaching Riku by using the hard way by experience (More or less causing the events and Riku learning)

* Everyone (Expect Sephiroth and his crew along with Sora) wishing that they were drunk so that they can blame it on alcohol and forget this party ever happened

* Before the party Sephiroth dumped all alcohol down the drain (Recorded by Vexen) and singing 'Locking it up won't work. So down the rabbit hole it goes and into Wonderland it goes where forever more the evil alcohol is gone.' (No one cried about the waste instead laughed evilly)

* Sephiroth showed the recording of the alcohol being dumped to everyone at the party (Some slience while various people were sobbing. Laughing was done only by Sephiroth and his evil friends)

* Everything at the party was secretly recorded and no one knows expect Sephiroth (And his friends)

* Cloud and Roxas still hates Riku

* Leon still hates Sephiroth

* Everyone learns Sephiroth and his friends can sing

* Sephiroth has even more black mail on everyone

* Seifer is lonely and has been accepted by Sephiroth (And his friends)

* Yuna was punched (Not sissy slapped) by Kairi for choosing to kiss Kairi rather than Riku

* No one is happy (Expect Sephiroth and his friends along with Sora) when Sephiroth smirked and stated ' Let's do this again sometime.'

* Marluxia sissy slapped Vexen after Vexen crushed a single rose while smirking.

* Vexen punched Marluxia then stating 'Be glad it wasn't your face' and Marluxia gave up while muttering 'I'll get you'

Sephiroth smirked to his friends and they responded with their own smirks.

"Wonderful party right?" Sephiroth asked while smirking.

"Yes it was wonderful." Vexen replied.

"Let's have one for Halloween." Sephiroth stated.

"A good idea." Saix told Sephiroth.

"Hmm, This time we can wear some costumes." Larxene commented.

"I already know what I would wear as a costume." Sephiroth told them.

-------

Hope you liked this chapter. Sorry I have not updated in a long time, but I have been busy with school.


End file.
